Unfaithful Love
by DeathSugar
Summary: [END] Luhan tahu mencintai seorang Oh Sehun adalah kesalahan. Tiap detik, jam dan waktu yang ia lalui bersama Oh Sehun selalu menorehkan luka pada hatinya. Namun sesakit apapun Luhan menahan itu... ia tidak akan bisa pergi dari jerat pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan hanyalah yang kedua... atau haruskah ia menyebut dirinya sebagai sebuah persinggahan? / HunHan / M / Read and Review ?
1. Chapter 1

Luhan tahu mencintai seorang Oh Sehun adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia hindari dan tidak bisa ia perbaiki. Mencintai seorang Oh Sehun adalah impiannya. Kebahagiannya. Mimpinya. Singkat kata mencintai seorang Oh Sehun adalah bagian lain dari jiwanya.

Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun dan ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti mencintai sosok tampan itu barang sedetikpun. Oh Sehun terlalu memukau. Oh Sehun begitu memikat. Oh Sehun bagai laba-laba yang siap menjeratnya. Menjeratnya dengan benang bernama cinta buta yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lepaskan. Jeratan cinta dengan racun mematikan.

Tiap detik, jam dan waktu yang ia lalui bersama Oh Sehun selalu menorehkan luka pada hatinya. Pada bathinnya. Pada cinta tulusnya. Luhan tahu akan hal itu. Semakin lama ia bersama Oh Sehun maka hatinya akan semakin tersakiti. Semakin dia terikat maka dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari jeratan pesona akan Oh Sehun.

Bagi Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun adalah mimpinya dan itu selalu ia tanamkan dalam pikirannya, dalam alam bawah sadarnya bahwa dia adalah milik seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang Oh Sehun dengan tatapan mata tajam yang memikat. Garis rahang yang tegas. Bibir beracun yang memabukkan tiap ia mencium bibir Luhan. Oh Sehun adalah borgol. Oh Sehun adalah rantai. Oh Sehun adalah jeratan tak nyata tanpa alasan untuk Luhan terus disampingnya, memberikan semua kasih sayangnya, cintanya bahkan tubuhnya pada sosok pria itu.

Walaupun itu menyakitinya.

Namun, apakah Luhan pernah terbesit untuk pergi dari cinta yang menyakitkan ini?

Tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Luhan tidak pernah bisa untuk berhenti mencintai seorang Oh Sehun.

Si mungil itu terlalu memuja Oh Sehun, terlalu mencintainya hingga akalnya bahkan tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk menilai mana yang baik dan tidak. Cinta membutakannya. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang bergantung pada pria dominan itu. Membuat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan menjadi mudah untuk Sehun.

Terlalu mudah..

Bahkan ia tidak kuasa menolak untuk mendesah dibawah naungan badan hangat seorang Oh Sehun dimalam panjang mereka. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Si mungil menggeliat penuh sensual dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat bahu pria dominan yang kini tengah menaunginya itu. Membuatnya harus mendesah disetiap hentakkan dari pria dominan itu—Oh Sehun.

Luhan mencengkeram erat bahu kekar nan kokoh itu, menghantarkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari setiap tumbukan Oh Sehun didalam dirinya. Membuatnya begitu penuh. Si mungil mendesah lagi, memperkuat cengkramannya pada bahu kekar seorang Oh Sehun ketika ia sudah merasa berada di puncaknya. Menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya pada lengan si pria itu.

"S-Sehun... Nghh—" itu adalah desahannya yang merengek untuk segara dituntaskan. "A-aku—mmh.."

Mengerti kalau sosok mungilnya itu kini sudah akan mencapai puncaknya, Sehun tersenyum. Mengarahkan jemari tangan kokohnya menyentuh pipi si mungil yang kini basah akan peluhnya. Mengusapkan jemari tangannya pada kulit halus pria cantiknya itu.

"Bersama.."

Si mungil mengangguk dan kemudian membuka mata sayunya yang begitu menggoda. Membuat Sehun harus menahan nafas sesaat ketika mata coklat bening itu menatap tepat kearah manik matanya. Si mungil tersenyum, menyentuhkan jemari tangannya yang terasa begitu lembut dan hangat di wajah Sehun, mengusapnya dan kemudian membawanya mendekat untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman panas lagi dari sosok dominan itu.

Meredam desahan mereka dan erangan si mungil ketika Sehun semakin cepat dan kuat mengarahkan kejantannya pada si mungil, membuat tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu terhentak- seirama dengan tusukannya yang semakin cepat dan dalam dan kemudian membiarkan cairan precum itu keluar didalam diri si mungil.

"terima kasih.." si mungil tersenyum ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Membuat si mungil kembali mengusap sisi wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa lebih baik saat Soo In membuatku begitu kesal."

Luhan tersenyum, kali ini terlihat berbeda. Mata itu menyiratkan kesan terluka.

"Um.. tak apa.. jangan khawatir. Aku selalu bersamamu.."

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi si mungil, menghantarkan kehangatan yang membalut lukanya. Mengikat lukanya, bahkan semakin berdarah. Dadanya sesak. Ia sakit. Namun apakah dia bisa untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya...

Ia hanya ingin Sehun menjadi miliknya. Satu-satunya. Bukan ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Bukan menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa terungkap seperti ini.

Namun sesakit apapun Luhan menahan itu... ia tidak akan bisa. Menjadi yang kedua akankah pilihan yang tepat? Tidakkah ia tahu, ia juga terluka. Dirinya yang terluka disini. Yang kedua... atau haruskah ia menyebut dirinya sebagai sebuah persinggahan?

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan pagi itu bangun dengan mendapati kenyataan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia bangun dengan keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tanpa Sehun disampingnya.

Si mungil cantik itu tersenyum.

Tidakkah dia terlihat seperti pelacur yang ditinggal setelah melewati malam panas yang menggairahkan?

 _Sendirian dan itu rasanya sakit..._

Itu yang selalu Luhan rasakan ketika ia mendapati kenyataan tentang dirinya yang sendiri karena Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemennya. Itu terjadi berkali-kali ketika mereka selesai bercinta, paginya Luhan akan menemukan dirinya sendiri karena Sehun sudah bangun lebih dahulu dan Sehun meninggalkannya.

Si mungil mendesah. Membawa tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dengan bau seks yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Membawa tubuhnya untuk mandi dan membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang kosong dalam dirinya. Kosong atau terluka?

Luhan sadar ia terlalu bodoh dan tidak berani untuk mengambil keputusan. Sering kali ia memikirkan untuk pergi dan melupakan seorang Oh Sehun, mencoba untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan orang lain –mungkin- yang akan Luhan temui di luar sana, namun sekali lagi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan Oh Sehun. Dan apakah ia bisa?

Membiarkan air dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit putih mulusnya. Membiarkan tetesan air menghapus lukanya. Menghapus semua rasa sakitnya. Kalau bisa biarkan tetesan air dingin menghapus rasa cintanya pada Oh Sehun yang begitu besar itu.

Tubuh mungil yang terguyur lelehan air dingin itu menggigil, meredam isakan tangisnya.

Luhan hanya ingin berhenti terombang-ambing seperti ini.

"Sehun..." bahu itu bergetar karena tangis.

* * *

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kampusnya dan tersenyum ketika mata rusanya menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sosok mungil dengan mata puppy itu tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dengan eratnya seakan mereka telah terpisah begitu lama.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?"

Luhan tersenyum. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku.. terlalu lelah."

"Dengan Sehun lagi?" si mungil lainnya mencibir, membuat kesan centil dari sana. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya... tapi tidakkah kau sadar kau akan terluka semakin dalam, Lu."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti—"

"kau hanya tidak mau berhenti.. kau tidak mau mengambil keputusan." Si mungil lain memutar bola matanya malas, "kau tahu, berapa banyak orang yang menginginkan menjadi kekasihmu?" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sahabat mungilnya itu, "kau cantik, manis, imut dan kau menggemaskan. Kau punya mata yang bagus, apapun yang ada pada dirimu itu bernilai plus.. dan kau menyia-nyiakan itu hanya untuk menjadi selingkuhan seorang Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun menatap sedih sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun ingat ketika ia pertama kali melihat Luhan saat hari pertama mereka masuk kuliah, Luhan begitu memukau. Ia begitu menarik perhatian. Matanya bersemangat. Senyum yang hangat dan juga wajah yang memikat. Dan kini ia bisa melihat mata indah itu sedikit redup karena kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku.. aku melakukan ini karena karena aku menyayangimu.. maafkan aku.."

"tidak Baekhyun.." Luhan tersenyum, kemudian saling bergenggaman menyusuri lorong menuju kampus mereka.

* * *

Itu adalah pemandangan yang Luhan benci ketika ia melihat Sehun dengan Soo In duduk mesra di kantin kampus mereka. Luhan melihat dengan jelas saat Soo In bersandar nyaman di lengan kokoh Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut penuh sayang pada rambut perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu.

Kemarin mereka bertengkar dan sekarang sudah lebih baik?

Haruskah Luhan sedih dan kecewa? Atau dia senang karena Sehun tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Soo In?

Luhan menatap sepasang insan itu dengan tatapan yang sedih. Matanya siap memanas dan menangis jika saja sebuah suara itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Luhan mendongakkan matanya ketika ia menemukan sosok pemuda jangkung dan tampan berdiri dihapannya dengan sebuah nampan berisi makan siangnya. Luhan tersenyum, bersikap ramah dan kemudian mengangguk. "kau boleh duduk disini."

"Thanks." Si tampan dengan rambut pirang itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi samping Luhan dan kemudian memberikan senyum. "kau sendiri? Apa aku menganggu?"

Luhan terkesiap. Pandangannya terlalu fokus pada sosok Sehun dengan perempuan itu. "Maaf.. kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Apa aku mengganggu? Kalau iya, aku akan pindah."

Luhan tergagap. Merasa tidak enak. "Tidak sungguh. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sana sekali kok. Kau boleh duduk disini."

"Aku Kris Wu."

"aku—"

"Luhan!" Luhan menoleh kearah samping ketika ia mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun yang nyaris terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kantin siang itu tak terkecuali Sehun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan dibalas lambaian tangan Luhan membuat pemuda yang duduk dihapan Luhan tersenyum ketika ia melihat senyuman di wajah sosok mungil dan manis dihadapannya ini.

"Wah.. siapa?" itu adalah suara Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Kris untuk pertama kali. Ia melihat Kris dengan tatapan kagum dan juga tertarik. Oh siapa yang tidak tertarik melhat pemuda tinggi, tampan, tatapan mata tajam, dan juga stylist—oh Baekhyun yakin dia pasti kaya!—seandainya Baekhyun tidak sadar ia telah memiliki Chanyeol mungkin Baekhyun akan menggaetnya, menjadikannya pacarnya.

"Kris. Aku Kris Wu. Mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Kanada."

Baekhyun dan Luhan terkesiap. Menatap Kris dengan tatapan kagum.

Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias kemudian duduk disamping Luhan setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya. "Kris, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun dan dia adalah Luhan. Aku asli dari Korea dan Luhan dari China." Luhan menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat seperti pakar jodoh.

"Kau dari China?"

Luhan menggangguk, "Aku dari Beijing."

"Ya Tuhan! Ibuku berdarah China. Senang bertemu denganmu Xiao Lu!"

 _Xiao Lu._

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar nama itu. Xiao Lu.. itu adalah panggilan Sehun untuk Luhan.

Sehun..

Mengingat nama itu otomatis membuat dadanya sesak. Ia ingin mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah Sehun dan kemudian berkata pada Sehun. 'aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Soo In', namun Luhan sadar. Ia tidak berhak. Luhan sadar apa posisinya untuk Sehun.

"Lu..?"

Luhan menatap Kris dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman dari Kris dan tidak oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan begini karena Sehun. Sehun yang kini bersama dengan perempuan itu.

Baekhyun benci melihat mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersadar untuk sesaat ketika ia menemukan Luhan dengan Kris yang kini tengah menggobrol dengan Bahasa China yang ia tidak tahu, tapi ketika ia menemukan Luhan tertawa seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

Mungkinkah Kris bisa menjadi 'penolong' Luhan?

Baekhyun harap begitu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehun-ah!" Soo In memarah ketika ia mendapati Sehun yang kini mengacuhkannya. Soo In tahu jika Sehun berubah menyebalkan setelah mereka dari kantin tadi.

"Pulanglah Soo In. aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau mengusirku?" perempuan itu menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun kekasihnya? "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau masih marah soal kamarin?"

Sehun mendesah. Suara kekasihnya itu terdengar seperti ribuan lebah yang tengah membuat sarang. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut dan itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Kenapa Soo In tidak bisa selembut Luhan bahkan fakanya Luhan itu seorang namja?

 _Luhan._

Oh, Sehun mengumpat ketika nama pemuda mungilnya itu terlintas diotaknya. Membuat Soo In menatap Sehun tidak percaya? Apa Sehun mengumpat untuknya?

"Kau masih marah? Aku tahu aku salah, tapi bisa tidak—"

"Soo In!" Sehun menatap Soo In dengan tatapan tajam. dia benar-benar kesal. Ia hanya ingin sendiri kali ini. Kepalanya pusing dan ia kesal. Tapi kenapa Soo In sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sama seperti Luhan mengerti dirinya dan memperlakukannya ketika ia kesal?

 _Luhan._

"Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sebelum aku benar-benar lepas kendali.."

Perempuan itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka; kesal dan merasa ditolak. Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu menyambar tas miliknya yang ia lempar ke ranjang Sehun tadi, dan kemudian beranjak dari sana dengan membanting pintu kamar Sehun dengan keras.

Menyisakan dirinya sendiri dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kamarnya itu, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Sehun sedang kesal dan alasan kenapa ia kesal saat ini adalah Luhan. Si mungil milik Sehun itu membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun kesal ketika ia melihat Luhan- _nya_ tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lelaki lain begitu lepas selain dengan dirinya. Ia kesal dengan cara Luhan menatap laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan ramah—yang Sehun yakin akan mengundang siapapun ingin merebut Luhan darinya—yang akan meluluhkan siapapun. Tatapan mata memikat itu...

Astaga, Sehun benar-benar….

Kenapa Luhan berani melakukan itu padanya. Tidakkah dia tahu betapa egois dan posesive Sehun ini.

Sehun mengeram, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menemukan bayangan Luhan tersenyum. Senyum itu sangat manis dan lembut.

Apapun yang ada pada Luhan itu manis, lembut dan memikat. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Sehun begitu terobsesi pada si mungilnya itu. Ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya di hari pertama kuliah, Luhan tersenyum kearahnya, menyapanya dengan ramah. Mata rusa yang bening itu seakan berbinar dan memikatnya untuk pertama kali.

Luhan begitu lembut dengan pribadi yang hangat, dan Sehun menemukan kenyaman dalam setiap waktu yang ia lalui bersama pemuda dari Beijing itu. Sehun mendapatkan apa yang tidak ada pada Soo In dari Luhan.

Kasih Sayang, Kelembutan, Kehangatan dan juga Kepuasan.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan Soo In. Hubungannya dengan Soo In sudah terjalin dari mereka tahun pertama di SHS dan dia mencintai Soo In. sangat mencintai Soo In walau kadang kekasihnya itu begitu keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

Sehun mencintai Soo In sebelum akhirnya Luhan datang dan membuatnya bertanya, apakah perasaannya masih sama pada Soo In ?

 _"_ _Sehun.. apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Selintas perkataan Luhan muncul dalam pikirannya. Apakah ia mencintai Luhan? Dan Sehun masih belum menemukan jawaban atas perasaannya. Dan kemudian dia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Apakah dia mencintai Luhan... atau tetap hatinya hanya untuk Soo In?

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 ** _Review, please~_**

* * *

9 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan terkejut ketika ia pertama kali ketika membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan sepasang sepatu yang bukan miliknya tergeletak begitu saja. Luhan tidak tahu milik siapa itu karena sepatu itu terasa asing baginya. Membawa langkah kakinya menuju lebih kedalam, Luhan mendesah ketika ia menemukan pemilik sepatu itu tengah tertidur di sofa.

Tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah selimut. Menatap sosok yang terlelap itu dan kemudian ia menggenakan selimut itu pada sosok yang terlelap dan pulas itu dengan lembut tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Sosok yang terlelap itu terlihat begitu polos dalam tidurnya seperti ini.

Luhan masih mempertahankan senyumnya ketika ia memperhatikan setiap pahatan sempurna pada paras tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur seperti inipun Sehun masih terlihat menawan. Hidung mancungnya, garis rahang yang tegas, dan juga bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat ketika tertidur. Oh mungkinkah Luhan bisa membiarkan dirinya pergi dari Sehun? Pergi dari sisinya dan ia tidak akan melihat Sehun lagi?

Luhan tidak bisa. Itu terlalu berat baginya untuk meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Membawa jemari tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Sehun yang menutupi sebagian dahinya, Luhan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ini untuk Sehun? Bagi Luhan, melepas Sehun begitu sulit. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk bisa pergi dari Sehun.

 _"Kau hanya tidak mau memulai. Kau hanya tidak mau untuk melepas Sehun."_

Luhan mendesah. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak ketika kata-kata dari Baekhyun terngiang dikepala kecilnya. Mungkinkah karena Luhan tidak mau memulai untuk meninggalkan Sehun? Benarkah itu hanya keegoisannya semata untuk tidak berani lari dari Sehun?

 _"Jika Sehun mencintaimu, maka dia akan meninggalkan Soo In untukmu.."_

Tersenyum kecut.

Benarkan, jika Sehun mencintainya maka Sehun akan meninggalkan Soo In untuknya? Namun pernahkan Sehun berfikir untuk melakukan itu?

Pernah suatu kali Luhan bertanya pada Sehun setelah mereka selesai bercinta, _apakah Sehun mencintainya_ dan hanya sebuah kegetiran yang Luhan dapat. Sehun tidak menjawab sama sekali. Hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya pelan dan meminta Luhan untuk segera tidur.

Luhan juga masih ingat ketika Sehun mengatakan jika dia ingin Luhan berada disampingnya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu Sehun tengah bertengkar hebat dengan Soo In dan saat itu adalah awal dari cerita rumit ini.

Luhan menyukai Sehun. Si mungil itu mencintainya.

Dan Sehun?

Pemuda dominan itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu akan perasaan Luhan padanya dan kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya pasangan kekasih. Tanpa ikatan apapun.

Tidakkah Luhan berniat untuk pergi?

Sama sekali tidak.

Si mungil tidak pergi, dia selalu ada disamping Sehun kapanpun Sehun membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan belaiannya, membutuhkan tubuhnya… dan itu hanya terjadi ketika suasana hati Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik; Hubungannya dengan Soo In tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Sehun datang dan kemudian pergi. Seperti menganggap Luhan sebuah persinggahan ketika ia pergi dari rumah.

Kadang Luhan suka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa arti dirinya bagi Sehun? Apa perasaan Sehun padanya? Apa Sehun mencintainya? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang membuat Luhan semakin sakit.

Sampai kapan Luhan bisa bertahan? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar mengenaskan? Tidakkah dia tahu, menunggu hal yang tidak pasti itu menyakitkan. Tidakkah dia tahu, berapa banyak waktunya yang berharga terbuang sia-sia hanya karena penantian konyolnya itu ?

Jika cinta membuat naluri seseorang buta, mungkin Luhan adalah bukti dari itu. Cinta membutakannya. Cinta menulikan pendengarannya. Cinta bahkan menghapus logikanya. Apakah sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu masih bisa disebut dengan cinta?

* * *

Luhan terperanjat ketika ia menemukan sepasang tangan melingari pinggangnya dan merayap penuju dadanya ketika ia sedang memasak untuk makan malam hari ini. Luhan tahu siapa pemilik sepasang tangan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, namun sama sekali Luhan enggan untuk berbalik dan masih dengan kegiatannya tadi, memasak pasta.

"Membuat pasta?" suara berat Sehun terdengar begitu dekat dan menggoda bagi pendengaran Luhan. Sehun kini meletakkan dagunya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu milik si mungil dan sesekali menghirupnya, atau mengecupnya yang membuat Luhan merasa geli ketika Sehun memaikan lidahnya di area belakang telinganya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban ketika ia mendapat reaksi yang menggemaskan dari sosok mungilnya itu. Luhan membalik tubuhnya ketika ia memprotes tadi. Mata rusanya menatap Sehun jengkel dengan bibir yang memberengut lucu. Pipinya sedikit menggembung karena ia memberengut dan reaksi setelahnya membuat Sehun ingin memakan sosok mungilnya ini. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan wajah yang memarah yang justru terlihat seperti Luhan tengah melakukan aegyo. Astaga, kenapa Luhan selalu menggemaskan, sih?

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Bambi!"

"Aku bukan Bambi. Aku Lu Han. Lu-Han!"

"Tidak, kau itu bambi!"

"Aku Lu Han! Berhenti memanggilku Bambi, Sehun. Itu kekanakan sekali."

"Oh benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban, kemudian berbalik lagi untuk focus pada saus pasta miliknya. Membuat Sehun harus tersenyum kembali, "Itu kekanakan sekali. Bambi? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"kau masih terlihat seperti anak JHS."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ya?" percayalah Sehun sedang bersusah payah untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya kali ini. Luhan berbalik dengan wajah yang benar-benar memarah. Menatapnya degan tatapan yang—astaga, Luhan ini tidak tahu kah kalau ia bisa membuat Sehun lepas kendali dan memakannya sebagai ganti pasta itu, di dapur ini. Luhan begitu menggemaskan. Uh.. imut sekali.

"Aku lebih tua darimu satu tahun!"

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk dengan antusias sebagai jawaban. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu Hyung?"

"Hyung?" si munggil Nampak menimbang itu. Dipanggil Hyung bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Boleh—"

"Hyung atau Sayang?"

Luhan membeku ditempatya saat itu. Menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lapar. Luhan meneguk ludahnya ketika Sehun mulai mendekat dan kemudian menangkap pinggul langsingnya.

"Sehun.. kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau Hyung.."

Kembali, Luhan harus pasrah untuk mendesah dibawah naungan Sehun lagi hari ini.

* * *

Luhan mengusap rambut basah Sehun yang kini tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahanya setelah mereka menghabiskan malam panas mereka hari ini. Sentuhan Luhan dikepalanya membuat Sehun begitu nyaman, ditambah dengan harum Luhan yang menyeruak dalam hidungnya. Menyambut indra penciumannya, mengantarkan perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini? Tidak bersama Soo In?"

Sehun menggeleng, mengambil tangan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan handuk yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Membawa jemari tangan mungil itu yang kemudian ditangkupkan di sisi wajahnya.

"Jangan bahas Soo In lagi. Aku sedang malas."

Luhan tersenyum getir. Tidakkah ia terlihat mengenaskan saat ini. Sehun datang tapi bukan karena merindukannya. Seharusnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Menjadi sebuah persinggahan. Namun kenapa rasanya masih tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, maukah kau merubah posisimu menjadi Soo In?"

Luhan terdiam. Namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap wajah tampan pujaannya ini. Luhan menggeleng sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. "aku tidak mau menjadi Soo In. aku akan tetap menjadi Luhan bukan Soo In."

"Kenapa?"

"karena jika aku menjadi Soo In—" _Kau akan menduakanku dengan Luhan._ "aku tidak akan semanis ini. Tidak seimut ini dan tidak akan memiliki teman yang baik seperti Baekhyun."

Sehun mendengus. "jadi kau tidak ingin bersama denganku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kecewa dan juga sakit. Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan? Apakah itu artinya Sehun secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau Luhan tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Sehun? Tidakkah ada harapan walau hanya sedikit?

Luhan merasakan matanya memanas. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air matanya yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Rasa sesak didadanya seakan siap membunuhnya bersamaan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu saat ini namun bibirnya seakan terasa kaku.

Luhan bisa merasakan saat Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan memandangnya. Menghapus jejak air matanya yang mulai menggalir menelusuri pipinya. Isakannya mulai terdengar saat itu.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal yang tidak pernah Sehun pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia hendak memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkan si mungil yang siap meledak dalam tangisnya itu namun tatapan tak percayanya ketika ia mendapat penolakan dari Luhan membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Luhan menepis tangannya dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri didalam kamar si mungil.

 _Luhan baru saja menolaknya._

Dada Sehun sesak sekali. Melihat Luhan menangis untuk pertama kali begitu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak menyukai mata itu terluka. Dan penyebab Luhan terluka adalah dirinya. Kenapa Sehun begitu ceroboh padahal ia tahu, Luhan begitu rapuh dan dia baru saja membuat satu retakan didalam dirinya.

Andai Sehun tahu, si mungil yang rapuh itu tidak lagi retak melainkan telah menjadi kepingan yang mungkin akan sulit untuk disatukan kembali.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf" itu adalah kata-kata Sehun ketika menyusul Luhan yang kini tengah berada dibalkon apartemennya dengan semilir angin yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menelusupkan tangan kokohnya untuk merangkul si mungil itu dari arah belakang.

Si mungil itu hanya diam. Mengabaikan semua sentuhan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Mengabaikan ketika Sehun menopangkan dagunya dibahunya, mengabaikan Sehun yang mengecup lehernya sesekali dan mengabaikan harapan yang menjalar masuk setiap Sehun menyentuhnya.

Sungguh, si mungil itu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk mengelak dari semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Luhan menyukai setiap hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Luhan menyukai itu; ketika Sehun mengecup belakang telinganya, ketika Sehun memeluknya dari belakang seperti saat ini—Luhan merasa terlindungi seakan Sehun siap menjaganya, berdiri dibelakangnya dan akan menopang tubuhnya ketika ia terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku.. jangan diamkan aku seperti ini."

Luhan bisa mendengarnya. Sangat jelas bahkan walau suara Sehun hanya sebatas bisikan. Nafas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat tubuhnya meremang, memberikan sensasi yang membuat pertahanan Luhan goyah.

Siapapun, Luhan hanya ingin siapapun menolongnya untuk mencoba menjauhi Sehun. Luhan harus terbiasa mulai saat ini tanpa Sehun. Membiasakan dirinya jika suatu saat nanti Sehun pergi darinya, memilihi mengakhiri hubungan yang rumit ini—atau haruskah Luhan menyebut ini sebagai rahasia yang membuat kepala kecilnya pusing.

Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan untuk sedikit saja bisa atau mencoba membiasakan dirinya untuk waktu kedepan?

"Bambi.." Sehun semakin mempererat pelukan itu. Merasakan hangat tubuh mungil yang seakan pas dalam dekapannya itu dalam kungkungannya. "Jangan diamkan aku. Kumohon…"

Pertahanan yang dibangun Luhan akhirnya runtuh. Air matanya menerobos keluar seiring dengan eratnya dekapan Sehun untuknya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan ini lebih jauh lagi. Luhan tidak bisa barang sedetik pun untuk mengabaikan Sehun.

Luhan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik yang lalu, si mungil itu memantapkan hatinya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mulai membiasakan dirinya tanpa Sehun, secara perlahan menjauhkan darinya dan kini—ia justru terlihat begitu lemah. Begitu menyedihkan.

Sehun begitu mudah memainkan dirinya. Sehun dengan mudah memperlakukannya seperti sebuah boneka—yang akan dia abaikan ketika dia memiliki mainan lain dan akan dia ambil kembali ketika dia mulai bosan dengan mainan barunya.

Apapun, dan Luhan sangat sadar ketika ia terasa begitu mudah bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan bahkan pasrah ketika Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan membuatnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas buliran sebening kristal miliknya yang jatuh menyusuri pipinya dan itu cukup untuk Luhan tahu kalau Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

Si mungil membiarkan pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya nyaman ketika tangan Sehun memberikan kehangatan yang tersalur dari sana menuju kedalam hantinya yang merasa terluka.

Luhan bahkan juga bisa merasakan ketika Sehun mengecup lembut pelupuk matanya dan kemudian membawa Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya, membuat Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang terdengar begitu menenangkan. Hangat tubuh Sehun yang membuatnya begitu nyaman, bau dominan yang membuat Luhan begitu terlindungi.. dan itu membuat Luhan begitu lemah.

"Jangan menangis… aku ada disini." Itu adalah ucapan Sehun ketika ia mengusap punggung si mungil untuk mencoba menenangkannya, karena sungguh bagi Sehun, ia tidak menyukai Luhan-nya terluka seperti ini. Menangis dihadapannya. Itu membuat bagian lain dari dirinya juga merasakan rasa sakit.

"Sehun…"

"Ya?"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan pernah memintaku untuk menjadi orang lain.." menyamankan dirinya dalam dada bidang si dominan itu dan menghirup harum Sehun begitu dalam dan memenuhi indra penciumannya dan pikirannya dengan bau Sehun, "Karena yang perlu kau tahu adalah.. Aku—Luhan akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan tersenyum perih ketika ia kembali tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sehun. Tidak pernah dan harusnya dia sudah terbiasa. Sehun selalu—pemuda yang dia cintai itu tidak pernah membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Tidak pernah Luhan mendengar Sehun mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. **_Tidak pernah._**

Dan alasannya Luhan sendiri tahu, karena Sehun -mungkin- tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sebuah persinggahan.

 _Luhan dan kisah cintanya benar-benar menyedihkan._

* * *

Kris tidak pernah tahu kalau bersama Luhan benar-benar menyenangkan. Si mungil seakan memiliki magnet untuk menarik seseorang dalam pesonanya. Apapun yang ada pada Luhan begitu menggemaskan dan terasa 'putih'. Sosok mungil itu begitu hangat dan lembut. Tatapan matanya selalu menunjukkan binar yang begitu menyejukkan.

Suaranya begitu lembut dan terdengar merdu, dan Kris menyukai itu.

Kris ingat ketika mereka—ia bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun—datang ke café ice cream di dekat kampus mereka dan Luhan terlihat begitu bersinar. Kris melihat si mungil itu banyak tertawa ketika Baekhyun menggodanya atau ketika Baekhyun melontarkan lelucon.

"Kris kau _straight, gay_ atau _bisex_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kris tersedak dan Luhan langsung mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Hal kecil yang terasa hangat bagi Kris. Kris bahkan bisa melihat senyum kemenangan dalam diri Baekhyun saat itu. Astaga, Baekhyun itu seperti setan kecil dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan rencana licik dalam otaknya. Kenapa Luhan bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Baekhyun?

Berdeham, "haruskah aku jawab?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias bersama dengan dirinya yang memasukkan satu sendok ice cream rasa strawberry dalam mulutnya. "Ya.. jawab saja."

"Aku _straight."_ Kris menatap Luhan untuk jawaban itu dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Tapi... kurasa sekarang aku rasa…. aku…. _Bisex."_

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang berbinar. "kau _single_?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku?"

"Andai saja aku tidak memiliki Chanyeol aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku." Baekhyun tertawa, "Kalau kau _single_ … pacaran saja dengan Luhan."

 _Luhan?_

Kris tersenyum saat wajah manis Luhan muncul dalam pikirannya. Sial, ia baru satu minggu berada di Korea dan sekarang ia mulai merasa orientasi seksualnya berubah.. Pesona Luhan benar-benar sulit untuk di tolak.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau selingkuh dariku 'kan?" itu adalah suara Soo In yang membuat Sehun harus mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tatapan setiap mata yang melewati mereka membuat Sehun begitu malu. Apa yang Soo In lakukan saat ini? Tidakkah ia tahu, kalau yang ia lakukan saat ini membuat mereka menjadi buah bibir seluruh kampus?

"Soo In! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

"Apa?!"

Sehun memegang bahu kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar membuat kekasihnya itu diam. Sehun sudah sangat risih ketika ia menemukan tatapan mata setiap orang yang mengarah kepada mereka. "Soo In! dengarkan aku!"

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Cerita picisanmu dengan selingkuhanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak menduakanmu!"

"Oh benarkah?" Soo In tersenyum sinis. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Perempuan dengan status kekasih Oh Sehun itu siap meledakkan tangisnya. "lalu siapa itu Bambi?"

Sehun diam untuk sesaat. Matanya menunjukkan raut terkejut. Darimana Soo In tahu tentang ini?

Sehun menatap Soo In, mencoba mencari kebenaran yang mungkin bisa ia dapat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apapun kecuali perasaan tersakiti disana. Sehun mendesah. Mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu dengan membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karena air mata Soo In. Bahu itu bergetar, tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Sehun dan meredam tangisnya disana. Sesekali memukul dada bidang Sehun seakan menumpahkan kekesalannya lewat itu.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.." isak Soo In. Perempuan itu mengutarakan semua perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, tentang siapa itu 'Bambi' yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Soo In tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu takut kalau suatu saat nanti dia—Bambi—akan merebut Sehun darinya. Membuat Sehun meninggalkannya. Mengabaikan semua kenangan dan waktu yang ia lalui bersama Sehun berlalu. Soo In tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Apapun akan Soo In lakukan untuk membuat Sehun tetap bersamanya. Soo In tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Sehun-nya, Soo In berjanji akan menjauhkan siapapun yang berpotensi merebut Sehun darinya.

"berjanjilah padaku…" Soo In membawa tatapan matanya tepat kearah manik mata Sehun. "berjanji padaku… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Sehun tersenyum. Mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku berjanji.."

"Kau milikku, Sehun."

"Ya, aku milikmu." _Maafkan aku._ "dan kau milikku."

"Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku." Soo In menatap dalam kearah manik mata Sehun. Tersirat rasa takut kehilangan dari tatapan itu. Air matanya masih menggalir dan Sehun kemudian menghapusnya. Memberi sebuah senyuman untuk membuat perempuan dihadapannya itu tenang. "Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Soo In."

Dan kemudian Sehun menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Membawa bibir perempuan yang masih terisak itu menyatu dengan bibirnya. Menyesapnya dalam dan sesekali melumatnya lembut membuat Soo In terlena hinnga perempuan itu menggalurkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" _Ehem!_ Permisi, bisakah kalian tidak berbuat hal semacam ini di lorong kampus?"

Sehun melepas tautannya dengan Soo In ketika suara itu menyambut indra pendengarannya, membuat Soo In kesal pada sosok yang mengganggunya itu. Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat ketiga sosok dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh itu berdiri mematung dengan salah satu dari mereka menatap mereka sengit dan si mungil yang begitu dikenalnya hanya diam dalam tatapannya kearah Sehun dan Soo In. tatapan itu tembuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menelusup dalam rongga dadanya.

Disana, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, matanya menemukan sosok mungil itu mematung. Menatap kearahnya dan juga Soo In dengan tatapan terluka. Apakah Luhan melihat dan mendengarnya? Sehun menatap sosok mungil itu, mata dengan jelas tahu segalanya.

Sehun tahu ia baru saja membuat Luhan kembali terluka.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hay, aku sedikit ga yakin dengan chapter ini. Feelnya dapat ga sih? Aku nulis hapus nulis hapus..

Aku coba baca lagi dan lagi.. tapi ga bisa nemuin feel yang aku pengen. Kayak ada 'sesuatu' yang penting hilang. Maaf untuk itu. TwT)

Kalian masih mau baca 'kan?

Aku janji akan memperbaikinya di chapter depan. Huhuhu… *sungkem satu-satu*

Oh iya, aku ga nyangka kalau responnya bakalan bagus. Seneng banget baca review kalian. Makasih makasih. *cium-cium*

Btw ada yang bahas soal Soo In 'kan ? nah Soo In itu aku ambil tokoh di School 2015 bukan nama artis. Ya ampun kamu sampe nyari di gugel. xD makasih.. sini tak cium. *ketjub ketjub*

Hayuu, Reviewnya ? *kedip kedip najis*

Bocoran chapter depan : Luhan mulai membuka hati buat Kris dan mencoba untuk "lari" dari Sehun. Dan apakah Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan pergi darinya?

Tulis jawaban anda dalam kolom review dibawah. Ahay !

Btw vote dong, mau tetep HunHan apa KrisHan ? XDDDD /ditoyor mas Seno/

* * *

.

* * *

14 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN : Huruf yang dicetak miring itu memori kenangan Sehun._

* * *

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Luhan ketika ia menemukan pemuda manis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik tadi. Kris tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya tentang hubungan Luhan juga seorang bernama Oh Sehun yang ia baru ketahu dari Baekhyun. Kris hanya seperti orang asing ketika saat itu—ia melihat Luhan mundur dengan kaki yang siap melemas dan hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tidak menahannya.

Kris bahkan bisa melihat bendungan air mata yang siap jatuh diwajah pemuda manis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

Kris tidak mengenal seorang Oh Sehun dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Park Soo In itu, namun ketika ia mendengar semua dari Baekhyun tadi, setidaknya Kris bisa menarik sebuah garis yang menghubungkan mereka bertiga. Kisah yang rumit karena sebuah keegoisan.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan jijik padaku?" Adalah suara Luhan ketika pemuda manis itu mulai membuka suara—tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris sebelumnya—dan tersenyum pedih. Mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar cerah itu terlihat terluka. Terlihat tidak bernyawa lagi. Beberapa kali buliran sebening Kristal itu merosot jatuh.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus jijik denganmu?"

"Aku laki-laki lemah yang rela menjadi orang ketiga dalam suatu hubungan seseorang karena keegoisanku. Keserakahanku dan kelemahanku." Tertawa pahit, "Aku bahkan menyakiti seorang perempuan. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan? Tidakkah itu membuatmu jijik padaku?"

"Lu.. kau—"

"Kris, kau tahu… bahkan aku rela membuka lebar pahaku untuknya ketika ia tidak dalam keadaan baik dengan kekasihnya.. tidakkah aku terlihat seperti pelacur."

"Berhenti, jangan katakan apapun lagi. Kau tidak sekotor itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kris? Terkadang aku begitu lelah dan ingin mengakhiri ini semua… aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan Sehun.. tapi sungguh itu sulit sekali.."

Kris seperti bisa merasakan apa yang pemuda dari Beijing itu rasakan. Sebuah persinggahan bukanlah suatu yang diharapkan siapapun juga. Kris ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang kembali terjatuh itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Kris melakukan itu—atau sekedar menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan membuat si mungil itu merasa aman dan ia tidak sendiri. Setidaknya Kris ingin Luhan tahu bahwa Kris ada untuknya.

Membiarkan angin menyentuh kulit mereka, memberikan keheningan untuk beberapa saat menguasai mereka, Kris kemudian memberikan sebuah permen coklat dengan bungkus berwarna emas, yang dilihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Si mungil itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum kemudian menerima permen itu.

"Mama-ku pernah bilang, _jika kau sedih coklat bisa membuat perasaanmu sedikit membaik_ , mungkin kau butuh itu."

"Kris, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Terkadang—maksudku menjadi anak kecil diwaktu tertentu tidak terlalu buruk. Melupakan semua hal yang membuat kepalamu pusing dan juga kesedihan dengan hal sederhana…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa memiliki Lollipop, setidaknya kau masih memiliki satu permen coklat." Luhan bisa melihat Kris tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya pelan, "Lihat apa yang bisa kau miliki, bukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau miliki…. sulit memang untuk menerima kenyataan.. namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Sedikit demi sedikit."

Kris memegang bahu kecil Luhan, sedikit menekannya seakan dengan begitu ia bisa meyakinkan Luhan jika semua akan baik-baik saja, "Mencobalah menjauh darinya.. aku tahu itu sulit.. tapi mencobalah dan jangan takut untuk menolak." Tersenyum, "tidakkah kau berfikir jika Soo In adalah korban disini.. korban dari keegoisanmu dengan Sehun. Maaf jika aku mengatakan hal yang lancang, Lu… Kau adalah seorang laki-laki dan Soo In adalah seorang perempuan… Soo In mungkin terlihat tegar dan kuat namun dia tetap seorang perempuan dengan perasaan yang rapuh dan sensitif.. tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan dia meledak. Dan kau seorang laki-laki… setidaknya kau tidak boleh lemah."

Kris menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Luhan kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, "Kalian berdua yang akan tersakiti. Kau dan Soo In. kalian mencintai Sehun, dan aku yakin cinta kalian sama besar, namun kau harus tahu.. akan ada waktunya ketika Sehun harus memilih antara Kau dan Soo In. menurutmu siapa yang akan Sehun pilih?"

 _Aku._

"Soo In." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Cinta bukan segalanya Lu dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan ikatan, tapi komitmen. Komitmen yang harus dipertahankan…"

Kris menghela nafas berat, dadanya terasa sakit ketika ia melihat Luhan sebegitu menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Kris tidak menyukai Luhan yang seperti ini. Luhan terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau lelah berdiri dan kau tidak bisa untuk duduk?" Kris tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Kris tidak lagi menatap Luhan dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit yang terlihat cerah siang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Berjalanlah sedikit lagi.. berusahalah untuk mencari tempat bersandar." Kris menepuk bahunya dan kemudian Luhan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan ekspresi Kris ketika mengatakannya. Wajah Kris terlihat nakal dengan gertur tangannya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Luhan meninju lengan Kris pelan dan ikut membawa tatapan matanya melihat langit yang berwarna biru dengan sedikit gumpalan putih diatasnya. Luhan menghela nafas dan itu terdengar begitu berat. Kris bisa tahu kalau Luhan benar-benar memikul beban yang berat dan Kris bertekad untuk membantu Luhan membawa beban itu.

"Kris.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana cara menghapus perasaan cinta untuk seseorang?"

* * *

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya ketika jam mununjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil celananya yang tergeletak di atas karpet merah maroonnya dan memakainya dengan asal. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada perempuan yang tertidur pulas diatas kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan setelah aktivitas panas mereka sebelumnya.

Sehun mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, ketika kekasihnya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu kembali mengungkit tentang 'Siapa Itu Bambi' yang Sehun tahu jika itu begitu mengusik pikiran Soo In. Sehun tahu Soo In takut akan kehilangannya. Sehun tahu Soo In tidak lagi mempercayainya, dan Sehun sadar jika alasan Soo In untuk itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak mengelak tentang ia yang mengagumi Luhan dan menginginkan sosok manis itu. Luhan tidak bisa untuk ditolak akan pesonanya. Sehun tahu ia akan menyakiti Luhan dan Soo In secara bersamaan, namun Sehun tidak bisa untuk melepas salah satu dari mereka.

Pernah suatu kali Sehun mencoba untuk mengakhiri kisah konyolnya dengan Luhan dan itu terasa berat.

 _Sehun datang ke apartemen Luhan malam itu dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Menyapa dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik._

 _"Sehun, kenapa kesini?" si mungil itu memalu ketika jemari kokoh Sehun menyentuh helaian surai rambutnya, "S-sehun.."_

 _"Lu… aku.."_ Bagaimana jika kita akhiri ini semua? _"Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Si mungil tersipu dan Sehun melihatnya dengan jelas, "Aku juga."_

 _"Kau sudah makan?"_

 _Si mungil menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum memandang Luhan. "Kau tidak memasak hari ini?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng lagi masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan juga kerlipan dimatanya ketika tersenyum dan Sehun menyukai itu. Sehun menyukai setiap hal kecil dari Luhan._

 _Sehun bahkan hanya pasrah ketika si mungil itu mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya disisi wajahnya, membuat Sehun bisa merasakan kulit halus milik Luhan. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas ketika Luhan memejamkan matanya—menikmati rasa hangat yang tangan Sehun berikan dari sana, "Aku merindukanmu Sehun…"_

 _"Benarkah?" tanyanya menggoda dan dijawab anggukan patuh dari si mungil._

 _"Kau tidak menghubungiku seminggu ini, kau tidak menyapaku bahkan ketika kita bertemu di Kampus. Kau jahat sekali Oh Sehun!"_

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku sibuk."_

 _Yang lebih manis tersenum—itu terlihat kikuk dan dipaksakan, "Aku tahu.. Soo In 'kan?"_

 _Ada sebuah desiran aneh ketika Sehun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Ketika matanya menatap tepat kearah si mungil yang tertunduk itu, Sehun tahu bahwa sosok mungil kesukaannya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Hatinya. Perasaanya._

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

 _Si mungil menggeleng dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun, "Kau tidak salah, Sehun. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Soo In lagi? Atau ayahmu?"_

 _Lihat, bahkan Luhan begitu perhatian padanya. Seakan Luhan selalu tahu apa yang menganggu pikirannya, apa yang selalu menjadi sumber masalah bagi dirinya, apa yang bisa membuat mood-nya tidak membaik. Luhan seperti tempat yang selalu memiliki jawaban apapun atas masalah Sehun._

 _Dan yakinkah Sehun jika ia bisa melepaskan sosok manis ini? Membiarkan dia pergi darinya? Membiarkan tempatnya singgah ini menjadi rumah untuk orang lain?_

 _Katakan Sehun egois, karena dia memang egois. Siapapun berhak untuk egois atas hak dan miliknya. Dan Sehun melakukan hal yang benar untuk itu. Hal yang benar atas Luhan. Miliknya._

 _Meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan dan membiarkan si mungil itu mengusap rambutnya dengan hangat, Sehun bisa merasakan perasaannya sedikit membaik. Hanya dengan melihat Luhan membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Membuat Sehun melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak._

 _"Xiao Lu.."_

 _"Ya?"_

Kita akhiri saja ini semua. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan Soo In.

 _"Kau milikku.. dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memiliki-mu. Mengerti?_

Sehun menghela nafasnya ketika semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Luhan berputar dalam memorinya seperti sebuah sebuah roll film. Hampir segala hal yang Sehun lakukan dengan Luhan selalu penuh dengan kehangatan, selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Sehun kadang merasa dirinya terlalu kejam pada Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan sering sekali mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' namun sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah bisa membalasnya. Sehun ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sama sebagai jawaban, Sehun ingin mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang biasa ia lakukan pada Soo In dan itu terlalu sulit. Bibirnya menolak untuk itu.

Semakin lama ia menyembunyikan ini semakin rumit pula hal yang harus ia hadapi. Sungguh, Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan terluka, ia tidak ingin membuat kesayangannya itu sedih, tersakiti dan menangis, namun Sehun tahu ia selalu melakukannya lagi dan lagi sadar atau tidak.

Sehun bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika ia melihat Luhan di lorong kampus mereka kemarin dan dia terluka. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mendadak melemas dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja laki-laki itu—itu laki-laki yang sama yang dilihatnya kemarin ketika di kantin—tidak menahannya.

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot kekhawatiran dari mata laki-laki itu, dan rasa tertarik yang sama seperti yang Sehun tunjukkan dulu pada Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan bersama orang lain. Sehun tidak ingin 'tempat tujuannya' menjadi tampat orang lain. Tidak. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sampai kapanpun.

"Sayang.."

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat Soo In berjalan kearahnya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya kemudian menyandarkan dirinya didalam dada bidang Sehun. Mencari kehangatan dari sana.

"Kenapa kesini?"

Soo In menggeliat, menyamankan posisinya, "aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada disampingku. Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku disini."

"Kau pilih musim semi atau musim dingin?"

"Musim semi."

"Ayo kita menikah di musim semi tahun ini."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan tahu ini akan terjadi lagi dan lagi ketika ia menemukan Sehun tengah merangkul Soo In dengan begitu mesra ketika mereka memasuki area kampus. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika jemari Sehun memainkan helaian rambut berwarna coklat itu dengan jemarinya dan kemudian Soo In tertawa untuk itu.

Luhan tahu ketika ia harus siap dan mampu untuk menerima kenyataan ini, namun ia tidak bisa menghianati dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi baik-baik saja ketika ia melihat hal seperti ini. Luhan mendesah berat, menahan nafasnya beberapa saat ketika langkah kakinya membawanya untuk harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Walau Luhan sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk tidak terjatuh ketika melakukan itu.

Si mungil menunduk dalam ketika langkah kakinya membawanya semakin mendekat kearah Sehun dan Soo In, membuatnya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya atau membuang kegugupan dan rasa ingin menangisnya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu terlihat menangis dihadapan Sehun dan juga Soo In.

Detak jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak ketika beberapa langkah lagi Sehun berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan ia mampu mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan Sehun dengan Soo In kala itu.

Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap berjalan. Luhan ingat kata-kata Kris kemarin tentang jangan takut untuk mencoba, dan Luhan bertekad untuk menghadapi itu.

Ia harus bersiap untuk kenyataan berada jauh dari Sehun mulai saat ini.

 _Jangan lihat. Kau tidak melihatnya. Angkat kepalamu. Jangan menunduk. Jangan takut. Ini hanya sedikit sakit. Luhan. Angkat kepalamu !_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya tepat ketika Sehun berada dua langkah dihadapannya. Membuat Sehun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda mungilnya itu. Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter dan Luhan benar-benar melakukan itu. Si mungil tidak menatap Sehun sedikitpun bahkan melalui ekor matanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Atau menunduk untuk menutupi dirinya yang siap menangis.

Luhan tidak melakukannya. Dia berjalan seakan tidak ada apapun diantara mereka. Sorot mata itu terlihat berbeda. Tidak ada kehangatan dan Sehun melihat itu semua.

Sehun juga melihat Luhan melepas cartier bracelet miliknya—itu adalah hadiah dari Sehun ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun bulan April tahun lalu—yang biasa Luhan pakai kemanapun. Dan satu hal yang mrmbuat Sehun sedikit kesal adalah rambut Luhan. Si mungil itu mengganti rambut blonde kesukaan Sehun itu dengan warna coklat almond.

Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan yang membuat Sehun merasa Luhan menjadi sosok yang asing baginya.

"Hun-ah? Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?"

"Maafkan aku, sayang."

Perempuannya mendengus kesal, membuat Sehun harus mendesah lelah. Kenapa menangani Soo In begitu sulit daripada menangani Luhan. Kenapa Soo In tidak bisa seperti Luhan?

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu selalu Sehun utarakan dalam dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali. Dan Sehun tidak menemukan jawaban atas itu hingga saat ini.

* * *

.

* * *

Dia meringsut. Merasakan kakinya melemas dengan rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Dia adalah Luhan. Si mungil itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang seketika melemas ketika ia sampai disebuah belokan disalah satu lorong kampusnya.

Rasa sesaknya membuatnya harus melakukan itu.

Bahu kecilnya bergetar ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu—ketika ia dengan berani mengangkat dagunya dan mengabaikan Sehun dengan Soo In. menganggap mereka seakan tidak ada, mengabaikan tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Mengabaikan Sehun.

Hal yang tidak pernah ia berani lakukan atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa ia lakukan selama ini. Luhan tidak tahu.. dan entah kekuatan darimana yang membuatnya berani melakukan itu semua.

Si mungil itu menekuk lututnya yang kemudian dia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyembunyikan tangisnya yang sudah siap untuk ia keluarkan. Bahu mungilnya bergetar, membuat lorong itu terisi oleh isakannya.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi benar atau tidak. Otaknya mengatakan itu benar dan Luhan harus melakukan itu, namun Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk mengabaikan hatinya-perasaannya untuk tidak mengabaikan Sehun.

Bagaimana jika Sehun marah padanya ? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan untuk mengabaikannya ? Bagimana dan bagaimana lainnya yang menyangkut Sehun begitu membuat Luhan merasa sesak. Ia sakit.

"kau melakukan hal yang benar tadi, Lu."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mata rusanya menemukan sosok jagkung dan tampan itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah kepadanya. Luhan bisa melihat Kris tersenyum dengan sangat tampan dari posisinya saat ini. Kenapa orang sebaik Kris mau membantunya?

Luhan tidak beranjak barang sedikitpun dari posisinya dan hanya menatap Kris dalam diamnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia membiarkan isakan tangisnya dilihat dan didengar oleh Kris. Ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Kris.

Membiarkan Kris menghapus jejak air matanya, membiarkan Kris harus bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya. Luhan bahkan terdiam ketika Kris membawanya dalam pelukannya. Membuat Luhan bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang Kris berikan kepadanya, dan itu Luhan akui membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Jangan bersedih. Kau sudah melangkah satu langkah untuk menjauh."

Membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya, Kris mulai menyadari bahwa kini perasaan untuk Luhan telah berkembang menjadi rasa suka. Kris ingin melindungi sosok mungil dalam pelukannya ini. Kris ingin menjaganya dan Kris tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ini.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Bersandarlah padaku jika kau mulai lelah. Aku ada disini untukmu."

 _Kris…_

* * *

.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kris. Jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan." Luhan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyesal "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Kris mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam rangkulannya dan masuk kedalam butik milik kenalan Kris itu. Luhan takjub ketika ia memasuki butik itu. Luhan bisa melihat tatatan baju berbaris rapi dan itu terlihat sangat mahal sekali dan juga design interior butik ini.

"Kris, kenapa kita ke butik seperti ini? Kau ingin membeli baju untuk berpesta?" kata Luhan ketika ia melihat gaun penganttin berwarna putih bersih yang terletak disamping dirinya. Luhan tahu gaun itu belum sepenuhnya selesai, karena Luhan bisa melihat masih ada beberapa bagian yang terasa kosong.

"Anak pemilik butik ini adalah kenalan dari Mama-ku dan aku ingin mengambil beberapa pesanan Mama yang dititipkan pada Jinri. Ah.. itu Jinri. Jinri!" Kris melambaikan tangannya saat itu dan perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang lurus itu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang cerah juga.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan milik Mama. Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Sebentar." Perempuan itu kembali kebelakang dan tak lama kembali dengan dua buah tas berwarna coklat yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Kris. Kris mengucapkan terima kasih dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika Jinri membuatnya harus tertahan untuk lebih lama.

"Pacarmu?" Jinri melihat Luhan ketika mengatakan itu dengan senyum menggoda yang tidak melunturkan kesan cantik dari wajahnya. Membuat Luhan harus menunduk malu disamping Kris.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Oh Jinri." Kris tersenyum dan Jinri bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan kalau Teman Kanada-nya itu memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda manis disampingnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya.. apa dia pacarmu?"

"Kami hanya—"

"Eonnie.. apa Bibi Oh ada didalam?"

Kris seketika menarik genggaman tangan Luhan yang cukup untuk membuat Luhan memekik kaget dan bersemu merah. Membuat Luhan semakin menunduk dan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Kris. Luhan yakin sekali jika saat ini dia siap memerah padam karena malu.

"Hai Soo In. Ibu ada didalam. Kau ingin fitting baju lagi?"

 _Soo In._

Satu nama yang cukup membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat mata rusanya harus menemukan perempuan dengan status kekasih Oh Sehun itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang merangkul setia kearah Sehun.

Luhan berharap ia pingsan untuk saat ini dan dengan itu ia tidak harus melihat Sehun dengan Soo In dihadapannya. Tidak untuk merasakan sakit disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Tidak untuk menjadikan dirinya terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya dihadapan Sehun dan Soo In seperti ini.

"Ah iya Kris.. ini Oh Sehun dan ini tunagannya Park Soo In. Dan dia adalah anak dari Bibi Wu, Kris dan—"

"He's my Boyfriend. Lu Han." Boyfriend? Kris.. apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Dihadapan seorang Oh Sehun?

"Mereka—Sehun dan Soo In akan menikah bulan depan dan aku harap kalian bersedia hadir nanti."

Menikah Bulan Depan.

Sehun dan Soo In akan menikah bulan depan.

Siapapun tolong bangunkan Luhan jika ini hanya mimpi. Siapapun tolong.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Aku update~ yey! *lambaikan tangan ke camera*

aku sudah berusaha untuk update chapter tiga ini, semoga kalian tidak kecewa dan masih tetep baca fanfic ini. TwT

susah sekali bangun 'feel' di chapter ini. Ah semoga kalimatnya ga ngebosenin dan buat kalian bingung.

Silakan kritik dan sarannya. Aku siap menampung dikolom review.

Nah btw.. ada review dari guest yang bikin aku seneng. Kita memiliki pemikian yang sama. Komitmen adalah yang penting untuk suatu hubungan, percuma kalau cinta tapi ga mau komitmen. *halah*

Sehun mau nikah sama Soo In dan Luhan sudah tahu.

Apa yang bakal terjadi pada HunHan ? TTTT

Terimakasih untuk supportnya. Aku sayang kalian. review please ? *kedip-kedip najis*

* * *

25 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	4. Chapter 4

_Numpang Curhat :_

 _Oh iya, mau ngasih tahu dulu, mungkin Unfaithful Love bakal rada telat updatenya tapi aku janjiin **ga bakal diskontinyu** soalnya aku menikmati banget waktu nulis ff ini. XD ahahahay~ *joget joget* _

_Btw, Aku mau fokus buat namatin Guren dan buat bulan ini dan semoga Guren bisa end sebelum akhir bulan ini. Setelah itu bakal fokus sama Unfaithful Love sama FF buat GA Yaoi HunHan INA satunya yang jujuran aja cukup bikin puyeng. X'D duh.. NC isn't my arena seriously.. *menggelimbung* tapi aku akan berusaha untuk itu. *halah*_

* * *

.

 **Unfaithful Love**

Chapter 4

.

I just own story line here and dirty mind on my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

Sehun memberengut ketika ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian menyusul perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama dengannya dan berdiri menunggunya. Ini adalah hari minggu dan Sehun harus menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti saat ini.

Sehun kesal sekali, sangat kesal bahkan. Ketika ia baru saja memutuskan untuk tidur siang setelah mood-nya menjadi buruk karena alasan yang sebenarnya sepele. Sepele tapi efeknya begitu terasa.

Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi Bambi-nya hanya untuk mengajaknya membunuh hari minggunya yang membosankan. Pergi ke _Lotte World_ atau kemana saja asal bersama Luhan pasti akan menyenangkan. Sehun sudah membayangkan itu, dia akan melihat Luhan banyak tertawa dan tersenyum, Luhan yang akan berteriak takut dan memeluknya ketika dia ketakutan, semuanya sudah Sehun rencanakan dan setelah itu mereka akan berakhir dengan panas di apartemen milik Luhan.

Rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana dan itu tidak akan terlaksana ketika ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan kemudian ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Mendesah ketika ia melihat nama Soo In disana dan kemudian membuatnya berakhir dengan berada di butik milik Ibunya.

"Sehunna! Ayo cepat sedikit!" Soo In menghentakkan kakinya ketika ia mengatakan itu, menatap Sehun dengan memberengut yang dibuat-buat dan tersenyum cerah ketika Sehun menghampirinya. Merangkul lengan kokoh milik kekasih tampannya itu dengan manja dan kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam butik itu.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, sih? Kita bisa datang besok Soo In."

Perempuan itu memberengut, "Tidak sayang, Bibi Oh dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukan fitting baju hari ini~"

"Apa?!"

Soo In menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Reaksi Sehun terdengar aneh sekali. "Kita 'kan sudah memutuskan menikah bulan depan, sayang. Jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan fitting baju~"

Memijat pelipisnya karena pusing, Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan. Ia masih tidak bisa berfikir kenapa Soo In berfikir untuk menikah secepat ini.

"Soo In.."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau berfikir.. kita menikah terlalu cepat?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak. Kita hanya menikah dan tidak untuk memiliki anak secepatnya."

"Tapi kita masih terlalu muda, Soo In. aku baru dua pulu satu tahun.. masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan di umur semuda ini."

Soo In menatap Sehun jengkel. Melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sehun dan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Sehun. "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Mulai lagi.

Sehun harus memijit pelipisnya karena pusing. Soo In kembali menjadi menyebalkan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu perempuan dengan status tunangannya berlaku manis padanya. Sehun harus bersabar jika Soo In sudah seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu.. tapi—"

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, aku bisa bilang pada Appa untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Ini sudah tidak lucu jika membawa orang tua dalam hubungan mereka seperti ini.

"Soo In.. dengarkan aku.."

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku 'kan?" Soo In siap untuk menangis, matanya memerah dan Sehun yang melihat itu harus mendesah, mencoba menahan emosinya yang siap untuk meledak.

Sehun bawa tubuh itu dalam rangkulannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan tunangannya itu walau sebenarnya dia kesal sekali. Kadang Sehun merasa dirinya tidak terlalu tegas dengan tingkah Soo In yang kadang di luar nalar dan kekanakan, namun seberat apapun Sehun melakukan itu—mencoba untuk tegas dan menolak—ia akan jatuh kembali pada pikiran kolotnya yang sebenarnya akan mempersulit keadaannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya ketika tangannya mengusap punggung ramping itu. Sehun bisa merasakan Soo In mengangguk dalam dekapannya dan itu membuat Sehun harus mendesah berat -bukan lega- karena dia baru saja menambah satu masalah untuk kedepannya.

Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Luhan tentang hubungannya dengan Soo In?

Apa yang akan Sehun katakan ketika ia bertemu dengan Luhan tentang pernikahannya bulan depan? Sehun tahu Luhan pasti akan sedih dan hancur. Ia tidak ingin Luhan bersedih karena ini, namun sungguh Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan untuk membuat Luhan bisa mengerti?

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Luhan, Sehun hanya berjalan dengan malas ketika Soo In menariknya masuk kedalam butik milik Ibunya itu. Soo In sudah tidak menangis, terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Onnie, apa Bibi Oh ada didalam?"

"Hai Soo In. Ibu ada didalam. Kau ingin fitting baju lagi?"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan Soo In yang tengah berbincang dengan Jinri—kakak perempuannya—dan hanya menjatuhkan tatapan matanya kepada dua orang yang kini berada dihadapannya itu. Sehun kenal dua orang itu. Terlebih sosok mungil yang kini baru saja menangkat kepalanya dengan tangannya yang digenggam begitu erat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Itu adalah pemuda yang sama ketika ia melihat Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu di lorong kampus dan di kantin. Sehun bisa tahu Si Rambut Pirang itu tertarik pada Luhan dan itu membuatnya tidak suka. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Luhan selain dirinya.

"Ah iya Kris.. ini Oh Sehun dan ini tunagannya Park Soo In. Dan dia adalah anak dari Bibi Wu, Kris dan—"

"He's my boyfriend. Lu Han"

Sehun menatap tidak suka ketika pemuda dengan nama Kris Wu itu mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Apa dia tengah membual? Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Siapa dia berani menyebut Luhan sebagai kekasihnya? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau si mungil yang ia sentuh itu adalah milik Oh Sehun?

"Mereka—Sehun dan Soo In akan menikah bulan depan dan aku harap kalian bersedia hadir nanti."

Tidak! Ini tidak baik.

Sehun menatap Jinri dengan tatapan kesal sementara Soo In tersenyum puas untuk itu.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan tahu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak. Ini akan membuat Luhan-nya menjadi hancur.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya. Mata rusanya terlihat mendung. Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang siap membendung dipelupuk matanya untuk jatuh. Sehun bisa melihat ketika Kris merangkul bahu Luhan dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Jinri dan juga kearahnya.

Sehun tahu Luhan siap untuk jatuh karena kakinya melemas. Astaga, mata itu.. Sehun benci melihat mata kesukaannya itu terlihat terluka dan itu karena dirinya. Ingin rasanya sSehun memeluk Luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan menjadi tenang. Mengatakan kalau pernikahan itu bohong dan Luhan tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun.

Namun Sehun tidak melakukan itu. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Kakinya hanya mematung dengan mata yang lurus menatap Luhan yang kini menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap untuk jatuh.

"Ah, kurasa aku sudah telat untuk kencanku dengan pacarku." Kris tertawa dan membuat Jinri tersenyum menggoda. "Kami permisi."

Sehun melihat semuanya. Ketika tangannya terkepal saat matanya menemukan Kris merangkul bahu rapuh Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan tenggelam dalam lengan kokohnya. Sehun bisa melihat semuanya ketika Kris akhirnya menggendong Luhan ketika Luhan hampir saja jatuh. Kris melakukan semuanya dan Sehun melihatnya. Dan Sehun harus akui ia membenci melihat itu.

Harusnya… apa yang Kris lakukan untuk Luhan adalah apa yang seharusnya Sehun lakukan. Bukan Kris melainkan Sehun.

Sehun mematung. Menahan sesuatu perasaan yang perlahan menelusuk dari dadanya dan membuat tenggorokkannya tercekat seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut disana. Rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa sesak didadanya.

Apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika ia melihat orang lain membawa Luhan-nya tepat dihadapannya. Hari ini dia membawa Luhan menjauh darinya.. mungkinkah orang itu akan membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkannya?

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi masochist seperti ini. Ia tahu mencintai seorang Oh Sehun memang menyakitkan tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sebegitu menyedihkan. Ia sudah sering kali terluka untuk ini ketika ia mengetahui Sehun dengan Soo In dan ia berpikir ia sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk itu namun kenyataannya ia tidak terbiasa sama sekali. Ia masih merasakan sakit yang sama. Ia masih merasakan perasaan yang menyiksa itu berkali-kali dan bodohnya ia masih bisa bertahan dengan itu semua.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh dan masuk terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun yang terlihat bagai dewa dimatanya. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa kalau Sehun adalah rumahnya, Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menganggap Sehun adalah tujuannya. Sehun adalah segalanya, mungkin Luhan sudah mulai menganggap Sehun adalah sebagian dari dirinya saat ini.

Rasanya sakit sekali untuk mencintai seorang penuh pesona bernama Oh Sehun. Luhan berkali-kali ingin pergi dari jerat seorang Oh Sehun namun ia selalu berakhir ditempat yang sama. Ia selalu kembali berlabuh pada Sehun.

Sesakit apapun Luhan dan sesakit apapun luka yang Sehun torehkan padanya, Luhan akan kembali luluh ketika ia mendapati seorang Oh Sehun berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan sebuah bunga mawar hijau dan juga sebuah tatapan mata yang terlihat memelas. Sebuah kata maaf yang akan selalu membuat Luhan luluh.

Itu terjadi berkali-kali. Sehun akan meminta maaf dan memperlukan Luhan dengan lembut membuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakit yang baru saja Sehun berikan padanya. Sehun akan membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan juga kata-kata maaf yang akan membuat Luhan terlena dan jatuh dalam pelukan Oh Sehun lagi dan lagi.

Atau ketika Luhan bersikap alot untuk tidak memaafkan Sehun, Sehun akan bertindak sedikit kasar. Sehun akan mencuri ciumannya dengan rakus dan tidak melakukannya dengan lembut dan kemudian mereka akan bercinta dengan Sehun yang akan melakukannya dengan liar dan kemudian Luhan akan memaafkan Sehun setelah itu.

Dan Luhan berharap itu terjadi saat ini. Luhan sudah bersiap dengan kemeja putih yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam balutan kemeja putih itu. Membiarkan kemeja putih itu jatuh sampai menutupi paha bagian atasnya dan membiarkan Luhan untuk menunjukkan paha dan kaki mulusnya.

Luhan sudah bersiap ketika Sehun akan datang dan kemudian Luhan akan berpura-pura untuk tidak memaafkan Sehun dan kemudian mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

Luhan harus akui ia merindukan sentuhan Sehun disetiap inci tubuhnya.

Luhan duduk dibalkon apartemennya saat ini dengan satu _mug_ berisi coklat hangat dengan campuran sedikit kopi didalamnya. Membiarkan angin menyentuhnya, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menarikan setiap helai rambut miliknya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya mengigil saat ini karena Luhan yakin Sehun akan datang malam ini untuknya dan kemudian memberikan kehangatan yang ia rindukan kemudian Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang apa yang dia dengar tadi tentang pernikahannya dengan Soo In.

 _Pernikahan_

Luhan kembali mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Mengingat itu membuat dadanya kembali sakit. Kenapa Sehun begitu jahat padanya. Kenapa Sehun harus menikah dengan perempuan menyebalkan itu. Padahal Sehun tahu perempuan itu menyebalkan, Soo In kekanakan. Kenapa Sehun harus memilih Soo In sementara Luhan yakin kalau Luhan jauh lebih baik daripada Soo In? Kenapa Sehun tidak memilihnya? Pertanyaan itu selalu mengusik pikirannya.

Setega itukah Sehun padanya. mungkinkah Sehun sudah benar-benar muak dengan hubungan rumit ini?

Luhan tertawa—lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ini dari awal atau mungkin dia tidak mau untuk menerima itu. Sehun tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Tidak. Karena Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebuah persinggahan.

Bahkan Sehun juga tidak datang malam ini untuk dirinya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sehun tidak datang untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Ah, siapa Luhan ini sehingga ia berani berfikir bahwa Sehun akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf? Dia bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Luhan tidak memiliki arti apapun.

Sudah saatnya untuk menyerah. Sudah saatnya untuk berhenti. Sudah saatnya untuk berhenti berharap dan menunggu. Sudah saatnya Luhan untuk mengakhiri perasaannya pada Oh Sehun. Tapi bagaimana caranya dan apakah Luhan bisa untuk itu?

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menghubunginya?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap kearah Kris yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya dan gelengan dari Kris menjawab semuanya. Baekhyun mendesah dan menunduk sebelum akhirnya tangan milik pemuda disampingnya itu merangkulnya. Menyenderkan kepala yang lebih pendek itu di bahunya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun.. Luhan mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tapi Yeol.." Baekhyun memukul pelan tangan Chanyeol yang masih sempatnya untuk menjamah pahanya disaat waktu seperti ini, "Ini sudah satu minggu dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Bahkan dia tidak ada di apartemennya."

"Mungkin Chanyeol ada benarnya Baek. Luhan mungkin butuh waktu sendiri." Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan kemudian mendesah berat. Kris tidak bisa berbohong kalau sebenarnya ia juga cemas ketika ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

"Hyung… jadi benar Sehun akan menikah dengan Soo In bulan depan?" kali ini Chanyeol yang membuka suara dan Kris hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat.. maksudku mereka masih muda."

Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan patah hati."

"Seandainya aku tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk jatuh cinta dengan Sehun mungkin kejadiannya tidak seperti ini." Baekhyun menyembik siap untuk menangis.

"Ssst.. bukan salahmu, Bae." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Baekhyun… apa Luhan orang yang berpikir pendek?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia mendengar itu, ia masih tidak tahu apa maksud Kris yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu Hyung?"

Mendesah, "Maksudku, apa Luhan itu masih labil? Aku takut kalau dia—"

"Jangan teruskan!" Baekhyun memberengut kesal. "Aku yakin Luhan tidak sebodoh itu hanya karena patah hati dan kemudian dia bunuh diri."

"Tetanggaku bunuh diri ketika dia tahu kekasihnya berselingkuh dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Patah hati bisa membuat pikiran orang menjadi kacau dan pendek kurasa."

"Chanyeol!"

Sungguh Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberi solusi. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Kris kemudian beranjak dari sana. Tidak. Tidak. Luhan tidak seceroboh itu.

"Chanyeol ka bawa mobil kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau dan Baekhyun cari kemanapun tempat yang biasa Luhan kunjungi. Baekhyun hubungi aku juga ketika kau menemukan Luhan. Araji?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan, Kris berlari menuju ke tempat parkir mobilnya. Mengabaikan ketika ia menambrak bahu seseorang dan berlalu tanpa meminta maaf. Hanya fokus pada langkah kakinya dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu mobilnya.

Kris tidak tahu siapa orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Seseorang dengan wajah poker-face miliknya. Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa yang baru saja Kris tabrak tadi dan ia tinggalkan tanpa permintaan maaf itu adalah Oh Sehun. Kris tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mendengar suaranya ketika ia mengucapkannya, " _Luhan, ku mohon bertahanlah."_

* * *

 _"Sehun!"_

 _Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah dengan satu cup ice cream rasa vanilla di tangannya._

 _"Enak?" si mungil itu tersenyum dan Sehun mengusap surai berwarna coklat gelap itu dan kemudian mencium keningnya. Si mungil tersenyum ketika Sehun melakukan itu dan hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"Mau?" Sehun menggeleng dan si mungil itu memberikan pout untuknya._

 _Kadang Sehun berfikir kenapa Luhan itu terlihat menggemaskan dan terlihat seperti anak kecil walau kenyataannya Luhan satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Luhan selalu terlihat hangat seperti sinar matahari pagi. Matanya berkilau penuh binar ketika tersenyum membuat Sehun begitu menyukai mata itu._

 _Kadang Sehun berfikir kenapa orang yang terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti Luhan memiliki hati dan pemikiran yang dewasa. Luhan selalu memiki cara untuk membuat hati Sehun sedikit tenang ketika ia memiliki masalah entah karena kekasihnya atau tentang Ayahnya yang menuntutnya lebih._

 _Sehun ingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan ketika ia tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat bubble tea rasa taro miliknya jatuh. Luhan memberengut lucu yang terlihat sepeti melakukan aegyo dengan wajah yang memarah kesal kemudian Sehun harus mengganti bubble tea itu menjadi tiga kali lipat dengan beberapa cake sebagai balasan._

 _Awal yang manis untuk perkenalan mereka yang membawa mereka menjadi dekat._

 _"Sehun.. terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mendengar Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya ketika mengatakan itu. "Hari ini menyenangkan." Cicitnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan satu sendok ice cream vanilla kedalam mulutnya. Uh.. Luhan ini menggemaskan sekali._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang dalam. Matanya fokus pada sosok mungil itu. Menatap Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda dan itu mampu untuk membuat Luhan merasa canggung._

 _Sehun tidak tahu entah alasan apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu terjerat dengan wajah polos milik Luhan itu. Matanya yang polos tapi penuh dengan kehangatan itu seakan selalu menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya selalu ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Sorot mata teduh berbinar itu seakan mempunyai mantra yang membuat beban dihatinya menjadi lebih ringan._

 _"Xiao Lu.."_

 _"Iya?"_

 _"Jadilah milikku…"_

 _Dua kalimat yang cukup untuk membuat Luhan membeku dengan Sehun yang menyentuhkan tangannya kearah pipi Luhan dan kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Membuat Luhan bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang membuatnya begitu nyaman. Membuatnya begitu terlindungi. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Sehun menariknya mendekat dan kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibirnya._

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke setir mobil ketika ingatannya bersama Luhan itu muncul. Sehun ingat ketika ia pertama kali meminta Luhan untuk menjadi miliknya dan Luhan yang seperti kertas putih itu tidak menolak.

Luhan yang polos. Luhan yang seperti kertas putih untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sebuah hal bernama jatuh cinta. Sehun yang memberikan coretan-coretan warna-warni pada kertas itu dan kini hanya memberikan tinta hitam disana dan mungkin kertas itu siap untuk rusak.

Sehun merasa menjadi seorang yang begitu brengsek ketika ia melihat Luhan yang dulu terlihat bersinar kini menjadi redup karena ditelan kegelapan. Luhan tidak terlihat seperti dulu dan Sehun tahu itu karena dirinya.

Dering ponselnya berbunyi ketika ia hendak untuk menjalankan mesin mobilnya untuk bergegas pulang setelah hampir satu hari ini ia mencari Luhan setelah ia tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu didalam kamar apartemennya dan dimanapun.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia menemukan nama 'Bambi' di layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia geser tombol berwarna hijau itu. "Bambi.. kau dimana.. aku—"

"Ah maaf.. anda kenal dengan pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Ya. Maaf ini siapa?"

"Maaf tuan. Kami….."

Jantung Sehun berhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar suara wanita di seberang sana.

Luhan..

Dengan pikiran yang kalut Sehun kemudian memegang kemudi mobilnya, menjalankan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia harus sampai di rumah sakit secepatnya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Chapter depan mungkin bakal fokus ke Sehun sama hubungan Luhan. TTwTT Aku terlalu sayang HunHan ga tega bikin mereka sakit kek gini. /dikeplak/ ah serius Sehun cinta Luhan kok disini cuma ya ada alasan sendiri lah kenapa dia gitu, coba posisiin diri jadi Sehun deh.. TT3TT

Ah terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Terimakasih untuk review, follow dan favoritnya. Terimakasih banyak.

Silakan kritik dan sarannya aku terima di kolom review. Baik dari ceritanya, alurnya, gaya nulis dan soal Luhan yang kenapa itu silakan tulis dikolom review.. heheh~ *kedip najis*

* * *

.

05 November 2015

23.46

DeathSugar


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfaithful Love**

Chapter 5

.

By _DeathSugar_

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

Suara derap langkah berlari memenuhi lorong rumah sakit malam itu. Pukul Sembilan lebih delapanbelas menit dan keadaan rumah sakit sudah mulai terlihat sepi. Bau seteril yang menusuk hidung yang berbaur dengan suara deru nafas pemuda itu membuat suasana yang begitu tegang. Itu adalah Oh Sehun yang berlari menuju kamar yang ia ketahui dari receptionist tadi.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu tegang dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami ini. Ia pernah mengalami ini ketika Soo In mencoba bunuh diri karena ayahnya terlalu menuntutnya—membuatnya tertekan—dan kemudian menemukan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Itu pun juga sudah lama; sekitar dua tahun lalu—saat mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah atas. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Jauh lebih membuatnya takut.

Sehun hampir terjatuh ketika ia berbelok kearah kiri dan menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas. Sehun mengumpat untuk itu dan kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika matanya bisa melihat kamar dengan papan besar dengan tulisan IGD diatasnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perawatan yang terlihat cukup sepi. Itu ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan juga khawatirnya.

Disetiap langkah kakinya, Sehun kembai ingat dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu ketika pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya dan mengatakan tentang Luhan yang kecelakaan dan tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keluarganya. Sehun bisa menebak jika pihak rumah sakit mengira Luhan adalah anak dibawah umur mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sejujurnya Sehun hampir saja kehilangan dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendengar kalau Luhan kecelakaan. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Sehun tahu bagaimana cengengnya Luhan. Dia akan menangis ketika teriris pisau dan mengatakan jika darahnya keluar banyak sekali.

Sehun hembuskan nafasnya berat sambil mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk dan kemungkinan menemukan Luhan didalam sana penuh dengan luka. Sehun putar kenop pintu itu pelan hingga terdengar bunyi cuara 'klek' darisana. Sehun buka pintu itu secara perlahan, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sehun melonggok ke kenan dan ia menemukan Luhan disana. Duduk disalah satu kursi dengan keadaan yang baik-baik aja tanpa luka ataupun perban di tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu duduk dikursi dengan tangan yang menopang pada lengan pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Memegang erat lengan itu dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir mereka yang saling menyatu.

Mencengkeram tangannya erat ketika ia tahu itu. Rasanya kesal sekali ketika ia melihat miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Luhan yang hanya untuk dirinya sendiri harus memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya untuk laki-laki lain. Sehun tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Itu adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan orang yang ia temui di butik ibunya ketika Soo In mengajaknya untuk fitting baju pernikahan. Itu adalah Kris Wu. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Kanada yang ia tahu menaruh perhatian pada Luhan-nya.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat itu terlalu lama. Tidak untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh miliknya jauh lebih dari ini. Sehun mencengkeram tangannya erat, menahan amarahnya disana. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara dari sana dan membuat ciuman dua orang itu terpisah. Sehun tersenyum sinis, mengambil pundak Kris Wu yang berakhir dengan mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah tampan itu.

"Brengsek! Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Luhan, bajingan! Dia milikku!" dan Sehun menarik pergelangan Luhan tanpa perduli dengan rengekan Luhan dibelakangnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang memelas dan juga takut. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dari tadi sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu. Pemuda dihadapannya diperban di bagian pelipisnya dan jujur itu membuat Luhan takut dan penuh penyesalan.

"Kris.. maafkan aku.." ucapnya lagi entah berapa banyak kata maaf yang ia ucapkan kali ini yang membuat pemuda tapan dihadapannya itu harus memutar bola matanya dan kemudian dengan gemas mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Berhenti dengan kata maafmu, Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat aku tidak terluka parah." dan kemudian mengusak rambut lembut itu, "Lu.. aku baik-baik saja, Ok? Jangan menangis lagi."

Luhan menyembik, "Tapi kepalamu diperban, Kris. Tadi keluar banyak sekali darah. Itu pasti sakit sekali." Cicitnya sambil terisak.

Kris menahan tawanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mengalami luka ringan karena terbentur. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kau—Luhan bukan aku." Kris beranjak dari posisi yang sebelumnya bersandar pada headboard ranjang hingga ia duduk dan menghadap langsung kearah Luhan. "Apa kau tadi berniat untuk bunuh diri?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan kemudian mencengkerem erat jaket milik Kris yang sekarang ia pakai itu hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih, "Aku tidak bermaksud Kris. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus kemana dan kemudian menemukan tempat itu. Disana sepi dan aku bisa merenung semua kesalahanku. Aku benci ketinggian asal kau tahu, dan juga aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bunuh diri hanya karena patah hati."

"Sungguh?" Kris memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk dan memainkan ujung jaket berwarna hitam itu, "Aku.. aku… hanya tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan dan kemudian kau datang dan justru aku memukulmu dengan batu disampingku. Ku kira kau penjahat yang akan mengangguku. Jadi maafkan aku.."

Kris mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya yang untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan itu. Kris tahu Luhan berbohong tadi. Luhan itu begitu polos. Mudah sekali terbaca baik dari mata dan juga ekspresi wajahnya. Kris bisa melihatnya saat ia melewati tebing yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam—namun cukup untuk membuat mati karena bunuh diri—tatapan Luhan kosong. Pemuda itu duduk ditepi tebing yang sepi dengan kakinya yang terayun-ayun kebawah. Menangis disana dan sesekali melemparkan batu kebawah. Dan ketika Kris mendekat hampir menyentuh pundak mungil itu, Luhan berbalik dan kemudian memukulnya dengan batu yang ia pegang sebelumnya. Dan Luhan yang kaget ketika melihatnya berdarah menangis sesunggukkan dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf selama ia menyetir ke rumah sakit.

"Mana ponselmu."

Luhan mengerjab bingung, mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku jaket milik Kris sebelum akhirnya menyerahkannya untuk pemuda itu. "Kris.. untuk apa?"

Kris tersenyum tanpa jawaban. Memanggil salah satu suster yang masih berada di dalam sana dan kemudian menyerahkan ponsel Luhan pada suster itu. "Katakan pada orang yang ada diseberang sana kalau pemilik ponsel ini kecelakaan dan di tidak ada keluarganya yang menjemputnya." Bisiknya. Kris bisa melihat suster itu hampir saja membuka suaranya untuk memprotes sebelum akhirnya kerlingan mata dari Kris membuat suster itu memerah.

Kris berdeham, menatap Luhan dan mengambil tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam, "Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sehun, 'kan?" Kris bisa melihat tatapan Luhan yang berubah menjadi sendu, "Jangan mencoba menjadi kuat seperti ini. Jika ingin menangis.. pundakku ada untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, Kris. Kau ini sok tahu sekali."

Kris tersenyum, mengusak rambut halus itu sebelum akhirnya menatap mata rusa itu dalam. "Matamu mulai memerah setiap mendengar nama Sehun, Lulu."

Luhan menyembik dan kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha Kris yang bebas. Kris tersenyum untuk itu. Reaksi Luhan yang seperti ini setidaknya membuatnya sedikit yakin jika Luhan mulai percaya padanya. Kris usap punggung sempit milik Luhan itu, menatap punggung sempit milik Luhan yang kini mulai bergetar itu.

"Aku ada disini, Lu." Ucapnya menenangkan. "Ceritalah jika kau memang butuh tempat untuk berbagi."

Luhan bangun dari tangisnya yang daritadi ia sembunyikan di pangkuan Kris, mata rusanya yang berair menatap kearah mata tajam milik Kris dan Kris membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Luhan bisa merasakan ibu jari Kris yang menyentuh pipinya—menghapus air matanya yang kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Kris.."

Tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Bantu aku melupakan Sehun. Kumohon.." Dan tangisnya kembali pecah. Luhan meraih jemari Kris, ikut menggenggamnya erat dan Kris membalasnya. "Aku hanya ingin lari darinya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. Berkali-kali aku kabur, berkali-kali juga aku yang harus aku lakukan, Kris. Kumohon bantu aku.."

"Tapi ku bukan pelarianmu, Lu."

Luhan tertegun. Jawaban Kris membuatnya merasa seperti tertikam sebuah pisau tepat di dadanya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Kris tadi? Tidakkah ia terdengar begitu egois?

Luhan tersenyum—lebih tepatnya memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. Melepas tautan tangannya dengan tangan milik Kris dan kemudian duduk dengan cangung. Luhan usap air matanya kasar, melempar pandangan matanya kearah lain dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak langsung dengan Kris. Apa yng baru saja terjadi diantara mereka membuatnya merasa ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Kris sudah terlalu baik padanya; Kris mau menjadi temannya, membantunya tentang Sehun dan kemudian Luhan meminta pada pemuda itu untuk membantunya melupakan Sehun sementara itu bisa membuat Kris terluka.

 _"Tapi aku bukan pelarianmu, Lu.'_

Mengingat kata-kata Kris tadi membuat Luhan harus meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa jahat sekali pada Kris tadi. Ia ingin Kris untuk membantunya melupakan Sehun, membuat Kris terlihat hanya sebuah pelarian baginya. Membiarkan dirinya untuk 'bangkit' sementara ia bisa membuat Kris tersakiti.

"Maafkan aku.."

Luhan menangis lagi ketika Kris kini membawa tatapan matanya untuk menatap langsung kearahnya. Membuatnya bisa melihat sorot mata Kris berubah menjadi sendu. Luhan tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Kris itu, entah itu tatapan iba dan kasihan atau tatapan terluka.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Aku benci melihatmu menangis." Kris usap air mata itu -lagi- sebelum akhirnya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk bisa membuatmu melupakan Sehun.. jika kau sendiri tidak mau berusaha."

"Aku.. hanya tidak—"

Kris memotong, "Kau hanya tidak mau bukan kau tidak bisa. Kau selalu jatuh dalam pesona Sehun lagi dan lagi hingga kau mengabaikan akal sehatmu." Hening sejenak. "Kau bisa melakukan itu jika kau mau membuat dirimu untuk lari. Jika kau tidak terlalu mengikuti perasaanmu. Hati tidak bisa sejalan dengan akal sehatmu, Lu. Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa berfikir—masih bisa untuk tahu apa yang kau lakukan benar atau tidak. Sehun akan menikah bulan depan dan kau tidak berhak—bahkan tidak seharusnya ada diantara Sehun san Soo In. Itu akan menyakiti semakin jauh. tidak akan yang bahagia karena ini. Kau, Sehun bahkan Soo In." Hening ketika Kris berhenti untk mengambil nafasnya, "Maaf jika aku sedikit kasar, coba kau balik posisimu dengan Soo In. Kalian menjalin hubungan dalam waktu yang tidak singkat—dan bahkan sangat lama—dan kemudian kau menikah dengannya—dengan Sehun. Tapi ketika kau menikah dengan kekasihmu itu—Sehun dan kau tahu bahwa Sehun mencurangimu.. apa kau tidak terluka?"

"Bagaiama perasaanmu pada saat itu? Kau adalah Soo In—seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah bisa tertebak jalan pikirannya—perempuan dengan hormon yang beracun—harus menemukan suaminya mencuranginya dan bahkan itu dengan seorang laki-laki. Satu gender dengannya. Soo In pasti jauh terluka. Ia hanya akan berfikir bahwa Sehun menikah dengannya untuk menutupi aibnya sebagai seorang gay."

Kris meletakkan tangannya pada pundak milik Luhan dan menekannya walau tidak cukup kuat, "Kau dan Sehun harus memilih. Kau bahkan tidak berhak untuk meminta Sehun untuk tetap disampingmu. Kau tidak berhak untuk menahan Sehun tetap bersamamu. Kalian harus memilih untuk tetap pada pemikiran kolot kalian berdua—aku bahkan tidak cukup yakin dengan Sehun padamu—atau kau yang mengalah untuk mundur."

"Asal kau tahu, aku memang menaruh perhatian padamu. Kau manis dan baik dan aku harus akui kau menjeratku dengan pesonamu. Tapi aku tidak sebaik itu untuk merelakan diriku menjadi sebuah pelarian. Aku akan membantumu melupakan Sehun. Tapi tidak cukup yakin jika dirimu sendiri tidak berniat untuk melupakan Sehun. Mengerti?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kris mulai membawa wajahnya mendekat kearah pemuda dari Kanada itu dan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Luhan gerakkan bibirnya ketika Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, mulai mengemut bibir bawahnya dan sesekali menghisapnya lembut. Luhan membalas ciuman itu, ikut menggerakkan bibirnya dan tidak menolak ketika Kris mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk dan mengeksplor bagian dalam bibirnya.

Menautkan lidah mereka didalam sana, hisap dan sesekali menggigit bibir Luhan dengan rakus. Kris melakukannya dengan lembut dan kadang-kadang menjadi sedikit kasar sesaat. Apa khas laki-laki barat seperti ini?

Luhan melenguh, mengarahkan tangannya menuju lengan Kris dan membuat lengan kokoh itu sebagai pegangan. Luhan hampir saja megalihkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher pemuda itu ketika ia mulai meyakini untuk percaya pada Kris sepenuhnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah derap langkah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Luhan mendelik kaget ketika ia tahu tautan bibirya dengan Kris yang terlepas dan Luhan menemukan Sehun disana. Menatap marah kearah Kris dan kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Kris. Kris terdorong kebelakang dengan punggungnya yang menghantam headboard ranjang bangsal.

"Brengsek! Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Luhan, bajingan! Dia milikku!" dan Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Luhan mengaduh untuk itu. Merengek ketika Sehun menyeretnya keluar kamar bangsal dan membuat Luhan hampir tersandung karena tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang tergesa dan penuh amarah.

Luhan meringis menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang Sehun cengkram dengan kuat. Ia coba berontak sambil terus mengeluarkan rengekan dari bibirnya. "Sehun.. sakit."

Luhan mencoba berontak walau sekuat apapun dirinya untuk memberontak pada Sehun ia tidak bisa untuk melepas cengkraman itu. Tangannya coba ia tarik dan menghentakkan itu, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak Sehun bawa lebih jauh. "Sehun lepas!"

Dan hentakan terakhir membuat pergelangan tangannya terbebas.

Luhan mulai memerah menahan amarah dan juga menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh karena Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan—Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun semarah itu ngomong-ngomong—dan itu membuat Luhan harus menunduk takut. Luhan pegang pergelangan tangan miliknya yang masih terasa berdenyut sakit—bahkan Luhan juga bisa melihat ada bekas merah disana—dan itu juga ia gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan perasaan takut.

"Jangan seperti ini.. kumohon.." lirihnya.

Sehun mendengus, mencoba mengapai Luhan dan si mungil itu mundur beberapa langah untuk menjauh. Sehun tertegun lagi-lagi ketika ia harus melihat Luhan mulai berani untuk menghindarinya. Sehun tidak suka itu. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika ia harus menemukan Luhan mencoba kabur darinya.

"Ayo pulang." Sehun mencoba kembali untuk meraih si mungil itu dan kembali si mungil melangkah untuk mundur; menghindar. Sehun menghirup oksigen dengan harapan untuk membuatnya bisa lebih bersabar ketika ia harus menghadapi makhluk sensitif dan sangat perasa seperti Luhan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan kesabarannya dan membuat si mungil semakin takut. "Ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu ke—"

Luhan memotong, "Aku.. aku tidak mau, Sehun." Luhan menggeleng, semakin memundur dan membiarkan dirinya semakin jauh dari jangkauan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi."

"Luhan, kau—"

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau akan menikah bulan depan dan tidak seharunya kau ada disini." Satu air matanya jatuh, "Kau tidak seharusnya memperdulikanku.. Soo In pasti mencarimu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah calon istrimu."

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana aku tidak perduli padamu!" suara Sehun meninggi. Sehun sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Jangan bertingkah kenakan seperti ini. Kau milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Pun ketika aku sudah menikah nanti. Kau akan tetap menjadi milkku!"

"Tidak Sehun. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau akan melukai Soo In."

"Aku bisa! Aku berhak untuk memilih dan aku memilih tetap mengikatmu bersamaku!" Sehun kembali mendekat kearah Luhan. Menarik lengan Luhan saat si mungil tu kembali mencoba untuk menghindarinya dengan kasar. Menghentakkan tubuh mungil itu dan membuat dagu si mungil itu terangkat dengan tangannya yang terbebas untuk menatap tepat kearahnya, "Jangan berani untuk mencoba kabur dariku. Kau milikku dan sampai kapanpun kau tetap milikku. Aku berhak menahanmu disisiku!"

"Aku bukan barang Sehun! Aku juga memilki perasaan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu 'kan?" Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisnya, mendorong Sehun untuk melepaskan dirinya, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu ketika aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak marah saat melihatmu bersama Soo In. Aku.. aku tidak pernah bisa berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun. Dan kau baru saja membuatku menyadari jika aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi bodoh. Menjadi bodoh untuk sadar bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, bahkan aku hanya sebuah teman seksmu. Bahwa kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sebuah pelengkap."

"Luhan.. dengarkan aku.. aku—"

"Kadang aku suka bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?" Luhan bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Sehun yang mulai melonggar di lengannya dan itu Luhan gunakan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun darinya dan hanya memilih untuk menatap Luhan yang semakin menjauh darinya. Luhan usap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Sehun.

Senyuman itu membuat Sehun mulai takut.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab apa arti diriku bagimu, Sehun. Apa aku memang tidak memiliki arti apapun bagimu? Hanya persinggahan atau aku hanya sebuah pelengkap?" Luhan terbatuk ketika rasa sakit ditenggorokannya mulai membuatnya susah untuk bernafas, "Kadang aku berfikir untuk bisa membaca dan melihat isi hati serta pikiranmu, Sehun." Tersenyum getir, "Tapi ketika aku menyadari satu hal, tentang keinginanku itu… itu mulai membuatku merasa takut. Aku takut jika aku tahu kenyataan yang mungkin aku temui. Kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sebuah 'teman'. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu."

Luhan usap air matanya yang mulai membasahi wajahnya, memainkan ujung lengan jaket milki Kris yang ia gunakan tadi, "Jangan lakukan ini lagi Sehun. Itu membuatku sakit. Mungkin juga dengan Soo In. kumohon jangan begini. Jangan mencoba menahanku untu pergi—walau aku tidak yakin kau menahanku karena alasan aku berarti bagimu. Kau tidak bisa memiliki dua hati dalam satu waktu. Karena setiap kau bersama hati lainnya, kau akan membuat satu hati yang lain terluka."

"Luhan.. aku bisa—"

"Jangan membuat alasan Sehun. kau hanya membuatku merasa semakin sulit. Selamat tinggal. Semoga pernikahanmu dengan Soo In terberkati." Luhan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Terimakasih untuk dua tahun terakhir ini. Untuk waktumu yang aku curi dari Soo In. untuk kehangatanmu dan untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku. Mafkan aku telah menjadi jarak untukmu dan juga Soo In."

Luhan berbalik. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sakit seperti ini ketika ia melihat punggung sempit itu mulai menjauh dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam dekapan pria lain. Sehun melihat semuanya bahkan ketika laki-laki itu—Kris membawa tatapan Luhan kearahnya, mengusap air mata Luhan yang kembali jatuh itu.

Haruskah Sehun benar-benar membiarkan si mungil itu pergi darinya? Membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada pelukan laki-laki lain. Bisakah Sehun melihat 'rumah'nya untuk orang lain tempati? Tapi sejujurnya, Sehun masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menginginkan Luhan tetap berada disisinya, tapi ia juga tidak mampu untuk membuat keputusan meninggalkan Soo In.

Seandainya ia berani untuk berontak pada ayahnya saat itu, mungkin ia bisa memilih Luhan untuk tetap disampingnya. Kenapa Sehun baru menyadari ini ketika ia baru saja kehilangan Luhan. Dia baru sadar jika ia begitu mencintai sosok itu.

Jika waktu bisa berputar kembali, bisakah ia mengenal Luhan lagi dan tidak dalam keadaan dirinya bersama dengan cinta yang lain?

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maafkeun kalau chapter ini ngebosenin. Sungguh sejujurnya aku lelah bikin ff yang menyek-menyek begini. Pengen cepet ke bagian Sehun sama Luhan ketemu tapi dengan waktu yang berbeda. Pengen cepet ke moment-moment yang manis-manis HunHan gitu. Cuma masih butuh waktu.

Chapter depan fokus sama Sehun ye. Dan mungkin abis gitu bakalan ada lembaran baru HunHan. Sesyen 2 mungkin. /elah udah kek cinta fitri aje/

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Wkwk terimakasih untuk review, follow dan udah nge-fav story dan juga follow aku. Kritik dan sarannya kakak.. baru nulis jadi masih butuh banyak pencerahan. /bow/

Happy reading, ne? Review juseyoo~

* * *

.

30 November 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	6. Bukan Chapter

Setelah aku pikirkan lagi… sepertinya memang chapter 6 terlalu maksa. Dan aku tidak ingin semakin banyak yang 'gimana' sama ff ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan revisi chapter ini nanti dan akan aku update secepatnya. Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan ini.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

DeathSugar


	7. Chapter 6 (REVISI)

Unfaithful Love

.

Story belong to me, _DeathSugar_

.

A/N : Maaf untuk ketidaknyaman di chapter 6 sebelum revisi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Typo(s) and no edit. :'' dijanjiin ga ada violence (kekerasan) lagi. :''

.

Happy reading and enjoy~

.

* * *

Pepatah mengatakan, _'Kau akan mengetahui seberharga apa sesuatu ketika hal itu menghilang.'_ Atau kata-kata yang sering muncul untuk puitis basi yang biasa orang patah hati katakan tentang, _'ketika seseorang menghilang, semua kenangan tentangnya akan terputar seperti roll film.'_

Dan sepertinya hal itu yang tengah Sehun rasakan.

Sehun baru mengerti arti kehilangan. Dan kehilangan ternyata sakit. Sehun harus membiasakan dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak lagi melihat Luhan disampingnya. Ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk tanpa Luhan yang tersenyum padanya atau mengomel tetang kebiasaan buruknya dan tentang apapun itu. si mungil manis itu benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu Sehun tidak melihat sosok manis itu. dia benar-benar menghilang dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi. Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di kampus mereka bahkan apartemen si mungil itu juga kosong.

Jangan berfikir jika Sehun tidak mencari sosok mungil itu. ia sudah mencari si mungil kemana pun yang Sehun mampu. Bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan Sehun harus di usir saat ia baru berdiri di kamar apartemen pemuda bermarga Byun itu dan tanpa hasil apapun.

Tidak untuk ia mengetahui keberadaan si mungil itu.

Sehun tahu jika ia benar-benar brengsek dan memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Luhan untuk keegoisannya sendiri. Ia menyadari perasaan cinta dari Luhan dan Sehun tidak mampu untuk membiarkan dirinya memilih;

Soo In ataupun Luhan.

Memejamkan matanya, mencoba membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik. Kehilangan Luhan rasanya seperti kehilangan sebagian dari hidupnya. Sehun tidak lagi melihat senyum manis laki-laki menggemaskan itu. tidak lagi merasakan belaian lembut dari jemari tangannya. Tidak lagi mendengar suaranya yang membuat Sehun menjadi tenang. Rasanya Sehun seperti kehilangan hidupnya sendiri. Itu menyakitkan.

"Hun-ah?"

Sehun membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara Jinri—Noonanya—yang duduk disampingnya dan kemudian memegang pundaknya. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Maksud noona?" Sehun mencoba memastikan.

"Kau mencintai Soo In?" Jinri mengambil jemari adiknya untuk ia genggam, "Hanya perlu jawab iya atau tidak."

Sehun termenung beberapa saat. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Sehun pun sampai saat ini masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang pertanyaan itu. masihkan ia mencintai Soo In?

Sehun memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Mencoba mengetahui arti Soo In baginya dan mengerti perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan saat ia kehilangan Luhan. Rasanya berbeda. Dan Sehun baru menyadari itu tepat ketika ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai itu.

Tepat saat ia kehilangan Luhan.

Mendesah, "Ya, aku mencintai Soo In." Jawab Sehun, "Sebelum aku mengenal orang lain."

Jinri mendesah berat, ia tahu ini rumit sekali. "Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai karena tidak bisa untuk memilih." Sehun tertawa kecut, "Dia pergi. Dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal... mugkin dia tidak akan pergi." Sehun tertawa—lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti seorang pecundang dan bodoh. "Dia pergi karena aku terlalu menyakitinya."

Sehun memang bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk membuat dirinya mengabaikan perasaan tulus laki-laki itu. terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi egois dan mengabaikan cinta yang Luhan berikan padanya. Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya. Sehun hanya tidak bisa memilih. Lebih tepatnya tidak berani untuk memilih. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyadari jika ia memang tidak bisa memiliki dua hal yang berbeda—terlebih perasaan mencintai—dalam satu waktu.

 _"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab apa arti diriku bagimu, Sehun. Apa aku memang tidak memiliki arti apapun bagimu? Hanya persinggahan atau aku hanya sebuah pelengkap?"_

Seandainya Luhan ada disini saat ini, Sehun ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehun akan menjawab bahwa Luhan memiliki arti yang penting untuknya. Sehun tidak menganggap Luhan sebagai persinggahannya, sama sekali tidak. Ia menganggap sosok mungil dengan senyum manis dan penuh pesona itu adalah _rumah_ nya. Tujuannya. Tempatnya untuk bersandar dan menemukan ketenangan.

 _"Kadang aku berfikir untuk bisa membaca dan melihat isi hati serta pikiranmu, Sehun." ... "Tapi ketika aku menyadari satu hal, tentang keinginanku itu… itu mulai membuatku merasa takut. Aku takut jika aku tahu kenyataan yang mungkin aku temui. Kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sebuah 'teman'. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu."_

Seandainya Luhan ada disini, Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tentang isi pikirannya. Sehun akan menjawab jika ia selalu memikirkan Luhan. Ia mencintai sosok itu. namun saat Sehun ingin melakukan itu, ia tidak pernah bisa mengucapkannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Soo In. Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu. bagaimana tentang keluarganya yang akan malu jika ia mengetahui jika Sehun mencintai seorang laki-laki.

Sehun ingin mengatakan pada Luhan jika Luhan ada disini, bahwa Luhan memilikinya walau itu tidak sepenuhnya. Luhan memiliki hatinya namun Sehun tidak bisa menahan pikirannya ketika ia memikirkan tentang Soo In. Mereka menjalin hubungan hampir lima tahun dan ketika ia terpesona akan Luhan.. ia mengabaikan perasaanya pada Soo In. Namun pesona Luhan menjeratnya terlalu dalam. Membuatnya menjadi egois dan itu membuat Luhan terluka. Yang justru membuat Luhan pergi dari dirinya.

"Sehunna.." membiarkan noonanya memeluknya, membiarkan perempuan cantik itu mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. "pilihlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan.. aku akan mendukung untuk keputusanmu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun lepas pelukan sang kakak dan menatap kakaknya yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia." Jeda sejenak "Jadi siapa perempuan yang membuatmu berpaling dari Soo In?"

 _Perempuan?_

Sehun mengernyit dan baru menyadari jika Jinri tidak tahu apapun tentang Luhan. Mendesah dan kemudian Sehun berdeham. Dia siap dengan keputusannya, "Dia manis dan cantik. Dia lembut dan pengertian. Dia memiliki suara yang merdu dan dia suka menyanyikan lagu untukku ketika aku menginap." Sehun bisa melihat senyum di wajah cantik kakaknya, "Dia selalu terlihat untuk kuat walau sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Dia begitu perduli padaku dan selalu mencium bibirku ketika aku berkata padanya, _'Aku lelah.'_ Dan dia akan menjawab, _'Aku ada disini, Sehunnie. Jadi apa yang terjadi?'."_

Sehun tertawa ketika sekilas bayangannya dengan Luhan terlintas dipikirannya dan itu membuat Jinri ikut tersenyum membayangkan seperti apa sosok yang adiknya cintai itu.

"Dia bisa menjadi manja dan kemudian akan menjadi sosok yang dewasa penuh dengan kehangatan saat aku membutuhkan pundaknya untuk bersandar. Dia akan bertanya _"Apa aku sudah makan?"_ dan kemudian aku akan berbohong jika aku belum makan dan dia akan senang hati memasak untukku."

"Hubungan kami penuh dengan dosa. Penuh dengan keegoisanku dan mungkin Tuhan tengah murka padaku karena aku telah menyakitinya. Karena aku telah mengabaikan perasaan tulusnya untuk mencintaiku dan aku menghiati Soo In"

Sehun mendesah berat, tersenyum kearah Jinri dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Noona.. orang yang aku cintai dan membuatku berpaling bernama Lu Han. Noona pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah laki-laki manis yang Noona lihat bersama Kris Wu di butik milik Ibu. Aku mencintai seorang laki-laki Noona." Tersenyum, "Dan apa Noona akan tetap mendukung setelah Noona tahu.. aku mencintai seorang laki-laki?"

Jinri diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun untuknya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun menatap malas kearah perempuan dengan gaun putih gading yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu—dengan ibu dan juga kakak perempuannya yang tengah membantu perempuan dengan rambut sebahu itu untuk mengunakan gaun pengantinnya. Sehun mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang calon istrinya ajukan untuknya. Mengabaikan ketika Soo In bertanya dengannya tentang _"Sehunna apa aku terlihat cantik?'_ atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang membuat Sehun malas untuk menjawabnya.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Soo In untuknya, Sehun lebih memilih fokus dengan ponselnya. Menatap benda berwarna silver berbentuk persegi panjang itu dengan serius. Tangannya sesekali terlihat menekan-nekan layar ponsel itu dan kemudian berdecak.

Menatap nyalang ketika Soo In mengambil ponselnya dengan paksa, membuatnya Sehun harus mengumpat di depan perempuan itu. membuat ibu dan juga noona-nya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sehun yang mereka kenal tidak pernah sekasar itu pada perempuan.

"Kau mengumpat padaku?" Soo In menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku mengumpat padamu, Park Soo In!" Jawab Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Soo In sambil memundurkan langkahnya, "Aku tidak akan—" Soo In tidak sempat mundur lebih jauh dari jangkauan Sehun ketika laki-laki yang bestatus sebagai tunangannya – dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu – memegang lengannya erat dan menatap Soo In dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sehun rebut ponsel miliknya yang Soo In ambil tadi hingga Soo In terlihat ketakutan dan kemudian melepas Soo In dengan kasar. Membuat perempuan itu harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sehun.. kenapa kau kasar sekali?" itu adalah ibunya yang kini berdiri di samping Soo In dan memeluk perempuan cantik itu. mengusap punggung Soo In yang bergetar karena ia mulai menangis.

"Sehun sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi bibi..." isak Soo In.

"Ya... kau benar. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Sehun, "Aku sudah muak denganmu Soo In. Aku muak dengan sifat kekanakanmu dan juga dengan sikap egoismu."

"Sehun!" bentak noonya.

"Apa?!" Jawab Sehun menantang, "kau tidak suka?" Sehun tersenyum kearah Jinri, "Noona sendiri yang bertanya padaku apa aku masih mencintai Soo In? Dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

"Sehunna.. jangan seperti ini.." Jinri mendesah, "Kau akan menikah dua hari lagi. Ini—"

"Jangan paksa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai!" Sehun membentak, "Aku sudah lelah. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai." Sehun tersenyum dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh saat ia mengingat Luhan, "Aku membatalkan pernikahan ini. Aku minta maaf Soo In."

"Sehun!" bentak ibunya. "Ini tidak lucu! Kau akan membuat keluarga kita malu."

"Aku tidak perduli ibu! Aku hanya ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini." Ucap Sehun final dan pergi dari dari butik milik ibunya. Meninggalkan ibunya yang kemudian berteriak saat Soo In jatuh pingsan. Mengabaikan teriakan Jinri untuk Sehun tetap tinggal. Sehun hanya ingin pergi dari sini dan mencari keberadaan Luhan secepatnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun sudah sering kali berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan nomor 244 itu dan berujung ia di usir oleh pemilik kamar apartemen itu. Sehun sudah sering mendengar pemilik kamar apartemen ini menyumpahinya dan tertawa dengan keadaannya kini setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun berapa kalipun Sehun diusir dan laki-laki mungil yang menempati kamar apartemen ini akan tetap diam tentang pertanyaannya, dan Sehun akan tetap kembali. Karena Sehun yakin jika pemilik apartemen dengan marga Byun itu tahu keberadaan Luhan-nya.

Sehun kembali menekan bel pintu kamar apartemen itu untuk kesekian kalinya hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sehun melihat pemuda mungil dengan matta puppy itu mentapnya malas. Melihat Sehun seperti sebuah kuman yang harus disingkirkan.

"Kalau kau datang kesini untuk bertanya dimana Luhan berada... kau salah orang Oh Sehun!" cicit Baekhyun ketus. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu."

"Kumohon.." Sehun memelas, "beritahu aku dimana Luhan berada..."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mendengus, "membuatmu menemukannya dan kemudian membuat Luhan sakit hati lagi?"

"Baekhyun.. aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar—"

Baekhyun memotong, "aku tidak tahu dengan dirimu Sehun.." hening sejenak, "Luhan ingin pergi darimu dan kumohon jangan ganggu dia lagi. Luhan sudah—"

Baekhyun melotot kaget dan tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat apa Sehun lakukan selanjutnya. Sehun berlutut dihadapannya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Itu membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit berbangga karena ia bisa melihat seorang Oh Sehun harus berlutut padanya hanya untuk mendapat satu jawaban.

Baekhyun mendesah, merasa sedikit kasihan pada laki-laki iu. Baekhyun tidak tahu seberapa menyesalnya Sehun dengan perasaannya pada Luhan, namun Baekhyun masih kesal jika ia mengingat apa yang Sehun lakukan dulu. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya, Luhan juga salah disini.

"Kumohon.. Baekhyun. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan membuat Luhan terluka.."

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia benar-benar kasihan melihat Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun terlihat lebih kurus dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Baekhyun juga mendengar tentang Sehun yang akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan rumahnya ketika ayahnya membuat Sehun harus memilih; menikahi Soo In atau harus meninggalkan rumah dan mungkin terancam dicoret sebagai penerus keluarga.

Dan keputusan Sehun untuk pergi dan tidak memilih Soo In setidaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng dan itu membuat Baekhyun siap untuk meledak, "Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Luhan."

Mengambil nafasnya dengan berat dan menghembuskannya kemudian, "Sehun... kau bisa bertanya pada Kris. Aku tidak tahu dimana Luhan tinggal sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kris yang tahu dimana Luhan tinggal sekarang. aku hanya tahu.. Luhan ada di Paris saat ini."

"Kris?" tatapan Sehun berubah sendu, "Mereka menjalin hubungan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kris dan Luhan tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Mereka murni berteman."

Sehun tersenyum, berdiri dari posisinya saat itu dan memeluk Baekhyun untuk ucapan terima kasih, "Aku berhutang padamu.. terima kasih.."

Baekhyun menatap punggung kokoh yang perlahan menjauh itu. "Semoga beruntung Sehun..."

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun tidak perduli ketika ia harus berlari dari halte bus ke arah apartemen Kris yang berjarak hampir 200 meter hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian alamat dimana Luhan tinggal sekarang. bahkan dengan air hujan yang mengguyurnya saat ini. Membuatnya merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia justru tersenym di setiap langkah kakinya bahkan dengan kemungkinan yang belum pasti ia dapatkan tentang keberadaan Luhan dari Kris. Melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen itu dan menuju lantai dua gedung apartemen di kawang pinggiran Seoul ini.

Menekan bel pintu beberapa kali walau bibirnya bergemeratak saling beradu karena kedinginan, Sehun mengabaikan itu. ia hanya ingin tahu dimana Luhan berada saat ini untuk kemudian dia datang menjemput Luhan. Meminta maaf padanya dan meminta si mungil itu untuk kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Sehun seketika jatuh berlutut disana. Menunduk dalam dan kemudian memohon, "Kumohon.. Beritahu aku alamat Luhan di Paris. Kumohon.." Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan air mata yang jatuh.

Sehun sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan harga dirinya saat ini. Karena Sehun benar-benar menyesal.

* * *

.

* * *

Dua bulan sejak kejadian ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Sehun, Luhan merasa hidupnya tidak sepenuhnya menjadi lebih baik. Luhan masih belum bisa melupakan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. 'pun ketika Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk menghindari Sehun. Luhan masih tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki yang masih da di dalam hatinya itu.

Ia pergi ke Paris setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuang semua perasaannya dan segala sesuatu tentang Sehun. Luhan ingin menjauh dari Sehun, karena Luhan tahu jika ia terus berada di Korea, ia akan jauh lebih tersiksa ketika ia mengingat kenangan yang pernah ia lalui dengan pria itu. memutuskan lari dari jangkauan Sehun karena Luhan sendiri tidak cukup yakin untuk ia tidak jatuh pada pesona Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris bukan suatu yang mudah untuknya. Ia harus beradaptasi lagi disini. Menyesuaikan bahasa, lingkungan dan juga menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kesendirian. Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Kris untuk usulnya menetap si Paris selama beberapa bulan untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Luhan tinggal disebuat flat kecil di kawasa dekat Place Clichy antara Sacre Coeur dan Batignoles. Flatnya mungkin tidak besar hanya berukura persegi. Sebuah flat kecil namun cukup nyaman untuk Luhan tempati. Flat yang berada di lantai tiga dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu balkon.

Luhan duduk di balkon yang langsung menghadap ke halaman di mana ia menikmati kopi atau susu hangat dengan _cookies_ seperti yang disaranan Bibi Bethanie—tetangga sebelah flatnya; seorang penulis buku anak-anak yang selalu baik padanya dan membantu Luhan jika Luhan dalam kesusahan termasuk dalam bahasa. Bibi Bethanie bisa berbahasa inggris dan itu cukup membuat Luhan terbantu. Bibi Bethanie kadang suka memberi Luhan makanan ringan dan juga mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar flat-nya.

Luhan menyukai flat mininya ini. Dari flatnya ini Luhan bisa dengan mudah sampai di stasiun Place Clichy dan juga halte bus untuk Luhan berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Dan lingkungan yang baik untuk Luhan berharap bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Dari balkon ini, Luhan menyesap coklat hangat dalam mug putih itu. dari balkon ini Luhan bisa melihat pemandangan kota malam hari dengan lampu-lampu kotanya. Dari balkon yang berukura persegi itu Luhan bisa melihat bintang di atas langit kota paris. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika malam hari dengan bintang diatas sana terlihat begitu cantik. Luhan selama ini hanya terpaku pada satu hal, terpaku pada sesuatu yang membutakan matanya. Luhan tak mampu melihat apapun kecuali satu orang yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa sempurna. Hingga akhirnya Luhan sadar jika terlalu mencintai 'pun juga bisa menjadi salah.

Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara bel pintu terdengar. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu—tanpa melihat siapa yang bertamu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Luhan berfikir jika Bibi Bethanie yang bertamu dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

Luhan buka pintu itu dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Luhan tertegun untuk beberapa saat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya kini.

Laki-laki asia bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah tampan mempesona, hidung mancung dan dagu runcing.

Ia mengenal dengan sangat sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapanya itu. sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan bibir yang membiru. Luhan bisa melihat kantung mata hitam yang menghiasi mata yang dulu selalu membuat Luhan jatuh dalam pesonanya namun kini mata itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan terluka.

Sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman lega dengan satu lelehan air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi. Sosok itu mendesah, menelan ludahnya yang terlihat kasar sebelum akhirnya bibirnya terbuka dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Hai.. Luhan.."

Dan setelah itu sosok itu jatuh. Jatuh dalam pelukan Luhan yang menangkap tubuhnya yang tumbang.

Laki-laki yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang demam dan wajah yang pucat itu adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang ingin Luhan lupakan dan sekarang laki-laki itu ada didalam dekapannya dengan keadaan yang tidak berdaya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Jadi, aku sebenernya buat dua versi untuk chapter ini. Satu yang kemarin aku post dan aku hapus setelahnya dan yang ini. Tbh, aku lebih suka yang kemarin, tapi kayaknya emang bener kalau malah ga nyambung. Sebenernya kalau chapter ini pake yang kemarin chapter depan bakal diceritain soal kenapa Sehun bisa jadi rada psycho gitu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kita nikmatin saja chapter ini.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau baca edisi gagal chapter kemarin, sok PM aku kasih link buat baca.**

 **Maaf ya.. tetep nyeselnya Sehun ga kerasa ya angst-nya. Ga bisa bikin Sehun baper huhuhu TTTT /sungkem sama reader satu-satu/ untuk scene yang aku skip-skip bakalan aku ceritain di chapter 7, mungkin. :'' /ditimpuk/**

 **Soal nikahannya Sehun sama Soo In, soal Sehun sama keluarganya, dan ujungnya Sehun sama Luhan. :'' aku janjiin endingnya hepi ending** **dan ga ada siksa-siksaan lagi** **. Soal Soo In jangan tanya kenapa.. aku kasian juga sama Soo In.. semoga reader ga ada yang senasib sama Soo In ya. Amiin.. TTTT**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.. aku sayang kalian. Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya di chapter lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan di chapter 6 sebelum revisi. :''**

520

 _—DeathSugar_


	8. Chapter 7

**Unfaithful Love**

 **.**

 ** _Story Belong to me, DeathSugar_**

 **.**

 **Typo(s) dimana-mana dikarenakan males edit lagi. /jeduagh!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy~**

.

Luhan masih tetap sama. Setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Luhan, kecuali dia yang jauh lebih kurus dengan kantung mata yang mulai menghitam. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi sisi manis dan imut dari sosok yang dia cintai itu. Luhan masih tetap manis, lembut dan juga hangat.

Hangat…

Setidaknya Sehun masih merasakan itu pagi ini. Sehun bangun dengan mendapati dirinya terbungkus oleh selimut tebal milik Luhan dengan plester penurun panas menempel di keningnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan juga sedikit mual. Dia masih ingat semalam jatuh tumbang saat Luhan baru saja membuka pintu untuknya. Tidak ada sapaan lain, Sehun tidak ingat betul dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lega saat melihat wajah Luhan yang muncul dari balik pintu dan kemudian dia tidak ingat lagi.

Yang dia ingat dengan benar ialah; dia mengemis kepada Kris hanya untuk alamat Luhan di Paris. Kris awalnya menolak (dan mengusir Sehun seperti anak anjing yang menjijikan), namum kepala batu Sehun dan keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan saat itu—datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan mengingil serta kacau—setidaknya membuat Kris iba.

Dengan sisa tabungannya—Sehun benar-benar jadi miskin setelah pergi dari rumah—dia membeli tiket ke Paris. Menyusul Luhan. Mengemis kata maaf atau setidaknya dengan harapan Luhan akan kembali padanya.

Walau kenyataan itu hanya ekspektasi yang menjadi uap kopi panas dalam cangkir yang perlahan sirna dengan _reality_ yang menamparnya.

Berharap Luhan kembali padanya sama hal-nya berharap menyentuh bintang dan kemudian mendekapnya.

 ** _Mustahil._**

Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan seperti tercekik. Sakit. Terasa begitu menyakitkan saat kenyataan menohoknya. Menyadarkan Sehun tentang kebodohannya dulu. Keegoisannya, keserakahannya dan juga dirinya yang tidak bisa memilih. Menjadi labil bahkan saat dia sudah 21. Itu benar-benar menamparnya. Memberi akhir yang menyedihkan ketika ia kehilangan semuanya yang dulu ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Terlebih kehilangan Luhan dan kasih sayang keluarganya.

Sehun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Soo In, dan Sehun masih ingat ketika ayahnya murka. Menganggapnya anak tidak tahu diri. Tidak berguna dan memalukan. Tapi Sehun tidak menyesali kegagalannya dengan Soo In, sama sekali tidak menyesalinya! Dia yakin dengan pilihannya saat itu. Dan terlebih dia tidak ingin menyakiti Soo In dan dirinya sendiri kelak jika ia memaksakan tetap dengan perempuan itu sementara hatinya sudah mantap berlabuh pada orang lain.

Seseorang yang kini dirinya susul hingga ke negara yang berpuluh-puluh mil jaraknya dengan Korea Selatan. Seseorang dengan nama Luhan. Bambi kesayangannya. Seorang yang hangat, seseorang yang selalu mengusap rambutnya kala ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Tersenyum padanya dan memberi sebuah kenyamanan bahkan rela berbagi cinta dengan orang lain. Seseorang yang tulus yang kemudian Sehun sia-siakan.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Membuat Sehun menoleh karena terbangun dari lamunannya, dan seketika seperti gerimis jatuh dalam dadanya. Sejuk dan menenangkan saat mata kelamnya menemukan sosok manis yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Itu adalah Luhan. Seseorang yang begitu Sehun rindukan. Wajah sejuknya menyambutnya, memberi sebuah senyuman selamat pagi yang jauh lebih hangat dari sinar matahari yang mencuri masuk lewat celah jendela. Sehun akan menubruk si mungil itu jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Apa masih pusing?" Suaranya terdengar merdu. Begitu menenangkan di indra dengarnya. Menyapanya, meluluhkan sedikit rasa rindunya.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum—memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Luhan yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Kaku atau bahkan seperti sebuah idiot. Sehun tidak perduli dan hanya memasungkan tatapan matanya pada si mungil yang dulu menjadi miliknya itu.

"Masih sedikit pusing. Terima kasih."

Luhan mendesah. Menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sehun dengan begitu ketara. Sehun tahu Luhan pasti canggung atau justru dia tidak nyaman. Mungkinkah kehadiran Sehun disini membuatnya tidak nyaman?

Satu pukulan telak menghantam dirinya lagi. Hatinya terkikis ngilu saat memikirkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya membuat Luhan tidak nyaman? Sebegitu inginkah Luhan untuk melupakannya?

Sungguh, Sehun hanya ingin memperbaiki ini semua. Setidaknya melepaskan sedikit bebannya tentang rasa bersalah dan juga perasaan pada Luhan yang tidak pernah Sehun katakan secara langsung pada Luhan, sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea… tanpa Luhan..

Itu menyakitkan.

"Mau aku buatkan bubur atau—"

"Tidak perlu." Sehun memotong. Menahan dadanya yang mulai bergemuruh tidak nyaman. "Maafkan aku..." _sudah_ _menyiakanmu dulu. Maafkan aku, Luhan._

"Maaf untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya.." Tenggorokannya tercekat. Terhalang sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat Sehun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku.."

Sehun mendengar suara mendesah. Sehun menatap punggung sempit yang kini sibuk menyingkap kain korden berwarna coklat kayu itu. Luhan benar-benar menghindarinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun." Pegangan tangannya pada kain berwarna coklat kayu itu terlihat mengerat, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali lagi."

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagianmu lagi Sehun. Aku pernah menjadi duri antara kau dan Soo In. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi kebahagian pernikahanmu dengan Soo In lagi."

 _Pernikahan?_

 _Mungkinkah Luhan tidak tahu?_

Sehun hampir saja membuka bibirnya, mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya dengan Soo In. Sehun meninggalkan perempuan itu untuk Luhan dan sekarang Sehun ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Sehun ingin Luhan kembali padanya. Dia ingin memulai ini dari awal lagi.

Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sehun tidak membuka bibirnya, lidahnya menjadi kelu, suaranya menjadi lenyap layaknya cahaya lilin yang kemudian mati karena tiupan angin. Semua yang akan dia katakan musnah. Mengepul layaknya uap dan kemudian hilang.

Tepat saat Luhan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, dengan angin yang menelusup masuk menyentuhkan dirinya dengan helai surai coklat milik Luhan yang bergerak lembut. Mata rusa kesukaannya berkelip, membuat genangan sebening kristal di pelupuk matanya dan kemudian itu jatuh menuruni wajahnya.

Tatapan terluka, sakit, kesepian, dan juga muak. Luhan dengan air mata seperti itu adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci. Sangat benci. Dan terlebih itu karena dirinya.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang milik Luhan dan ingin mengusap air mata itu. Menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan kemudian menenangkannya. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun ada disini dan Sehun bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan lagi. Sehun ingin melakukan itu. Namun sebelum Sehun mampu melalukan itu, suara parau itu menampar kesadarannya lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon.. jangan!" Luhan terisak dengan air matanya yang kembali jatuh. "Kau hanya akan membuatku kembali bimbang. Sungguh, Sehun. Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

"Luhan, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku dan Soo In—"

"Jangan menyebut nama perempuan itu lagi! Aku merasa semakin bersalah. Aku seorang laki-laki dan melukai seorang perempuan; merebut kekasihnya dulu; dan sekarang suaminya ada di kamarku.. dinegara lain yang seharusnya dia ada disampingnya. Ya Tuhan!"

"Luhan! Dengarkan aku!"

"Jangan memberiku perintah! Kau tidak ada hak lagi tentangku, Oh Sehun!"

"Bambi.. aku mencintaimu."

"Omong kosong apalagi ini?! Kau—" Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menggigit bawahnya dan kemudian menatapnya nyalang, "Oh Sehun! Jangan permainkan aku! Kau sudah milik orang lain!"

Sehun sudah hilang kesabaran. Dia mengambil nafas dalam. Mengambil langkah mendekat dan kemudian menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang berontak dan menjerit untuk Sehun tidak mendekat kearahnya. "Dengarkan aku. Sungguh.. kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi jika kau tidak menginginkanku ada disini. Hanya lima menit. Beri waktu aku lima menit dan kemudian Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak menginginkanku ada disini."

"Aku sudah tidak menginkanmu lagi. Kumohon.. biarkan aku sendiri." Lirih tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun tersenyum, matanya mulai panas. Entah karena diam-diam dia terluka karena sebentar lagi dia akan pergi atau karena perasaannya yang bahagia saat memeluk tubuh mungil itu lagi dalam dekapannya. Rasanya lama sekali tidak merasakan Luhan dalam dekapannya seperti ini.

Mengambil nafas, mencoba menahan semua emosinya, "Aku dan Soo In batal menikah. Aku membatalkan pernikahan itu. Aku menyadari jika hanya kau yang aku cintai." Sehun semakin erat mendekap Luhan, seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa mendekap Luhan seperti ini. "Aku berusaha menyadari perasaan ini. Aku tahu aku labil, tidak bisa memilih antara kau atau Soo In. Dan ketika kau pergi.. aku menyadari semuanya. Kau.. seharusnya dari awal aku memilihmu."

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan tidak menolaknya saat dia mengusap ucuk coklat helai rambutnya atau saat Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil dan lama. Menghirup aroma Luhan begitu banyak untuk memenuhi otaknya dengan aroma manis milik Luhan. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit tenang.

"Tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikan perasaan tulusmu dulu dan terlalu memikirkan egoku. Aku seharusnya tidak malu ketika menyadari jika aku _menyimpang._ Menyukai seorang laki-laki bahkan saat aku memiliki seorang kekasih; dan dia adalah seorang perempuan." Hening sejenak. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku takut mengakui kalau aku menjadi seorang _bisexual_ dan aku pikir itu akan membuat keluargaku malu. Seorang anak laki-laki satu-satunya ternyata _menyimpang_. Ayahku pasti akan membunuhku dan tentu saja awalnya aku hanya mengira perasaanku padamu hanya sebuah obsesi. Kau begitu menakjubkan Luhan. Kau begitu menjerat dan tanpa sadar aku sudah terlalu dalam terjerat olehmu. Bukan lagi sebagai obsesi tapi rasa suka dan kemudian menjadi cinta. Dan kemudian aku berpikir tentang Soo In dan aku. Hubungan kami..."

Sehun menahan dadanya yang bergemuruh saat dia bisa merasakan Luhan mulai menegang, mencoba untuk berontak walau itu sia-sia. Sehun semakin erat mendekapnya, mencoba menahan Luhan untuk tidak lagi kabur. Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." Satu air mata Sehun jatuh turun di rambut Luhan. Sehun tidak lagi mampu menahan untuk lebih kuat. Sehun membiarkan dirinya menjadi lemah dan menjijikan dengan menangis didepan Luhan. "Aku berpikir bagiamana dengan perasaanku pada Soo In. Dia hanya satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Aku selalu bertanya tentang apa yang aku rasakan; perasaanku pada Soo In dan tentang aku padamu. Masihkah sama tentang aku dan Soo In atau sudah jauh berbeda. Semakin aku mencoba mencerna dan melepas semua gumpalan benang tipis itu, aku semakin bingung dan bimbang. Aku terlalu lama berpikir dan terlalu lama untuk bisa memilih..." Menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasanya setiap tarikan nafasnya justru mencekik lehernya, meremas aveolus miliknya dan membunuh Sehun secara perlahan. "Terlalu lama memilih dan aku semakin egois. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari... aku mencintaimu lebih dari Soo In… Tepat saat kau pergi."

"Tapi setidaknya yang perlu kau tahu Luhan, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku tidak lagi memiliki Soo In, bukan lagi karena aku menjadi miskin setelah memilih pergi dari rumah. Bukan. Tapi karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu dan sampai kapanpun... aku tahu mungkin kesalahanku yang terlalu membuatmu terluka. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau mungkin tidak memaafkanku. Aku tak apa."

Melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat kearah manik rusa milik Luhan yang Sehun sukai itu, mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut dan kemudian tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya membuat malaikat sebaik dirimu terluka. Membuat banyak rasa sakit di hatimu yang seharusnya diisi oleh banyak cinta dan kasih sayang." Sehun tersenyum. Menampilkan lengkungan senyum dimatanya dan semakin membuat air mata Luhan jatuh deras. Sehun juga menangis tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Rasa sakit yang sama. Penolakan dan juga penyesalan yang sama.

Dia tetap tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang membuat senyumnya menawan, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkan bajingan brengsek Oh Sehun ini. Tidak. Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau semakin membuatku sadar jika aku benar-benar brengsek. Kau berhak bahagia. Dan itu pasti tidak dengan seorang brengsek seperti Oh Sehun ini. Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku sangat merasa baik sekarang. Aku akan pergi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Mengusak rambut Luhan untuk yang terakhir. "Aku mencintaimu.. Terima kasih.."

Mengambil tas miliknya yang berada di samping ranjang, Sehun buka knop pintu itu perlahan. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menengok kearah belakang. Karena Sehun tidak yakin jika dia kembali menatap sosok manis yang kini meraung itu, Sehun tidak tahu apa dia bisa melepasnya lagi. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan terluka lebih karena dirinya.

oOo

Mendapati Sehun datang ke _flat_ miliknya bukanlah hal yang Luhan inginkan. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti semalam. Luhan sudah mencoba—atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencoba—untuk melupakan seseorang itu selama ini. Menyendiri bersama rasa sakitnya. Namun ketika Sehun datang, semua seakang begitu mudah. Pertahanannya runtuh. Tembok yang dia bangun untuk semua perasaannya pada Sehun seakan goyah hanya dengan tatapan mata dan juga kalimat _"maafkan aku"_ dan _"aku mencintaimu"._

Luhan menjerit, meringsut duduk karena kakinya seketika melemas. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Terluka, berharap dan juga tulus. Senyum yang dia berikan tadi membuat Luhan semakin luluh. Membuat Luhan kembali jatuh dan terjerat.

Hati dan otaknya bergelut dan membuatnya merasa tatapannya buram. Gemuruh di dadanya membuatnya sesak. Sehun tidak menikah dengan Soo In dan Luhan sudah hampir meledak hanya dengan memikirkan nama perempuan itu.

Perasaan bersalah dan juga iri. Luhan mengira mereka pasti sudah menikah dan tidak seharusnya Sehun ada disini. Bersama seorang Luhan; laki-laki hina yang merebut kekasih seorang perempuan lemah.

Luhan hampir meledak namun ketika Sehun memeluknya, amarahnya berubah menjadi sebuah rintikan salju di malam natal dengan bunyi lonceng gereja yang menenangkan. Hangat. Membuat Luhan merindukannya. Luhan merindukan dada bidang Sehun yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk bersandar. Merasakan detak jantung Sehun menyambut indra pendengarannya membuat Luhan begitu nyaman dan terlindungi. Detak jantung Sehun yang beradu dengan hangat suhu tubuhnya dan bau maskulin serta dominan miliknya adalah candu bagi Luhan. Begitu memabukkan. Membuat Luhan lupa dengan emosi dan keteguhan hatinya untuk melupakan Sehun.

 _Melupakan Sehun._

Adalah hal yang paling berat untuk Luhan. Sehun selalu ada disetiap tatapan matanya. Luhan begitu terjerat. Racun Sehun begitu sempurna dalam setiap hembusan nafas dan juga pacuan nadi jantungnya.

Pelukan Sehun yang mengerat untuknya saat menceritakan tentang mereka (Soo In, Sehun dan Luhan) seakan dengungan menyakitkan dan sesekali berganti nyanyian _nymph_ lembah nysha. Setiap kali Sehun menyebut namanya dan setiap kali Sehun mengatakan dia mencintainya membuat Luhan menghangat. Ingin mengeratkan pelukannya namun ia terlalu gengsi. Luhan ingin Sehun berjuang untuknya walau sebenarnya Sehun masih mendapatkannya.

Luhan tidak pernah berubah. Sedikitpun tidak. Luhan terlalu mencintai Sehun dan merasa begitu sempurna jika bersama dengan Sehun.

Karena dari dulu, malam indah dengan bintang tidak sesempurna jika Luhan bersama Sehun.

Sekuat apapun Luhan menolak, sekuat apapun dia berusaha melupakan Sehun hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Terlalu tersiksa bahkan sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi lebih kurus dengan kantung mata menghitam yang mengganggu.

Tapi, ketika Sehun melepas pelukannya, mengusap air mata di wajahnya semakin membuat Luhan kembali terluka. Sehun kembali pergi, meninggalkannya dan mengatakan jika kebahagiannya bukan dengan Sehun.

Lelucon macam apa ini?! Ketika Luhan kembali jatuh dalam pelukannya, Sehun kembali pergi. Menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan meraung sendirian. Merasakan hatinya kembali sakit dan terkikis perih.

Dia menjerit, meneriakkan nama Sehun, memohon Sehun untuk tidak pergi lagi. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kesepian dan juga juga rasa sakit akan harapannya pada Sehun.

Seharusnya Luhan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Tidak hanya diam dan menatap Sehun dengan menangis idiot. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun berjuang sedikit lagi, tapi berjuang untuk Luhan apakah sesulit itu?

Luhan hanya ingin Sehun memperjuangkannya, sedikit lebih untuk memohon dan mengemis, setidaknya untuk Luhan kembali. Tidak seperti ini. Pergi dan tanpa memohon Luhan untuk kembali padanya.

Mungkinkah Luhan terlalu berlebihan? Tapi setidaknya Luhan juga ingin diperjuangkan. Tidak dengan kemudian Sehun pergi setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Luhan masih ingat jika Sehun mengatakan dia mencintainya. Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak memintanya lagi? Kenapa?

Hanya segini ?

Tapi dari Korea kemudian sampai ke Paris, tidakkah cukup perjuangan Sehun? Luhan berpikir, menyadari apa yang mungkin sudah Sehun lakukan untuknya.

Namun sekuat apapun dia berpikir, Luhan menyadari jika Sehun tidak berjuang seperti Luhan dulu. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi egois dan kepala batu seperti itu. Menuntut untuk diperjuangkan lebih untuk kembali dalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun.

Seharusnya bukan tapi seandainya jika dia membalas Sehun dengan _"aku masih mencintaimu?"_ Bukankah itu terdengar begitu mudah bagi Sehun. Tapi mungkin itu akan menahan Sehun lebih lama disini. Bersama Luhan dan mereka bisa memulai lagi.

Tapi, itu berarti Luhan mengalah. Luhan yang kembali berjuang untuk Sehun.

Luhan ingin melangkah dan berlari, mengejar Sehun dan mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal disini. Namun ketika dia mencoba, kakinya berontak. Kaku, dan begitu berat untuk hanya sekedar berdiri.

Menangis untuk Sehun, selalu menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehun..

Dalam tangisnya, Luhan selalu menyebut nama Sehun. Berharap Sehun kembali.

Kenapa sesusah itu hanya untuk berhenti berpikir tentang berjuang dan diperjuangkan?

oOo

Berada di bandara seorang diri dengan mata sembab dan keadaan kacau sebenarnya bukan yang Sehun harapkan. Ia berharap ketika ia kembali ke Korea, ia akan kembali dengan Luhan duduk disampingnya, Luhan yang ia genggam tangannya dan Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

Sehun masih ingat ketika dia berangkat dengan segala keyakinannya akan Luhan dan membawa si mungil kembali ke tempatnya, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman itu kembali. Sehun begitu yakin.

Dibawah guyuran hujan dengan senyum merekah, memesan sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Paris dan kemudian sampai disana pada malam hari. Dinginnya udara kota romantis itu menusuknya, menyambutnya bersama dengan langkah kakinya berlari dari halte menuju ke arah flat dimana Luhan tinggal. Dengan kepala pusing dan juga tubuh demam.

Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, karena keinginannya tentang Luhan dan rasa rindunya memberinya kekuatan lebih. Berlari dan mengetuk pintu salah satu kamar di lantai tiga. Dan menemukan Luhan membuka pintu.

Bayangan otak Sehun meyakini bahwa Luhan akan kembali padanya. Sangat yakin.

Namun, ketika ia menemukan Luhan yang menangis dan terlihat begitu terluka (sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu yakin dengan yang satu ini) itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia benar-benar salah dan juga brengsek.

Mata rusa bening itu terlihat bimbang, seakan menunggu sesuatu, dan ketika bayangan kelakuannya dulu, Sehun menyadari jika dirinya hanyalah sebuah luka untuk Luhan. Luhan ingin pergi darinya dan itu setidaknya cukup menyadarkannya;

Dia tak pantas untuk seseorang semenakjubkan Luhan.

Sehun hanya membuat Luhan semakin terluka. Dan Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Dan ketika keinginannya untuk mengikat Luhan perlahan menguap dan menyusut kecil. Keyakinannya goyah.

Luhan pergi, meninggalkannya; mencoba menjauh dari dirinya. Mencoba melupakan tentang hal yang menyangkut Oh Sehun dan ketika Luhan mencoba untuk itu, Sehun justru menjajahnya lagi. Itu membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berfikir begitu dangkal tadi. Menutup pintu dan mengabaikan Luhan yang meraung. Menyebut nama Sehun dan Sehun menulikan itu.

Seandainya dia kembali saat itu, memeluk Luhan dan mengatakan jika Sehun ada disana, mungkinkah dia akan pulang dengan Luhan disisinya? Seandainya Sehun memaksa—menjadi Sehun yang pemaksa seperti dulu—mungkinkah Luhan ada dalam pelukannya saat ini?

Memikirkan itu membuat hati Sehun sakit. Terkikis pilu dan mendobrak genangan di pelupuk matanya untuk kembali jatuh dan dengan cepat Sehun mencoba menghapusnya.

Mencintai Luhan begitu menyakitkan baginya. Dan mungkin dulu Luhan juga sama. Mencintai seorang bajingan labil seperti Sehun jauh menyakitkan. Berbagi seseorang yang dicintai dengan orang lain. Menganggap dirinya hanya sebuah persinggahan yang tidak Sehun anggap. Mengingat apa yang Luhan katakan ketika pergi dari sisinya dulu mengorek lukanya lagi.

Pedih.

 ** _"Penerbangan dengan tujuan Korea Selatan akan lepas landas lima belas menit lagi."_**

Suara seorang wanita dalam bahasa inggris itu menyadarkan Sehun. Menyadarkan Sehun untuk segera bergegas. Bergegas kembali ke negaranya, meninggalkan negara yang pernah membuatnya berharap tentang nasib cintanya. Berharap tentang Luhan.

Beranjak dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tali tas ransel miliknya, mengambil nafas dalam dan seakan mencoba membuat kesedihan dan kegagalannya tertinggal dan tersapu angin kota Paris. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam. Namun sebelum dia masuk dan lebih jauh, entah setan mana yang berbisik pada dirinya untuk dia berbalik. Berharap untuk Luhan ada disana yang mana itu benar-banar mustahil.

Tapi tetap Sehun melakukan itu. Mengarahkan tatapan mata kelamnya pada para hidung mancung dan mata biru serta rambut pirang alami dari mereka yang lalu lalang. Seakan bergerak cepat seperti sebuah film yang kemudian menampakkan siluet mungil asia yang berdiri disana dengan wajah yang berantakan.

 _Fatamorgana macam apa ini?_

Air matanya kembali menetes turun menuju lantai bening Airport. Sesak didadanya semakin menghimpitnya, membuat nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sosok asia mungil itu berdiri dengan bahu yang turun karena lelah, nafasnya tersenggal dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata dan juga keringat. Bibirnya berucap pelan, melafalkan nama Sehun tanpa suara. Menyebut namanya beberapa kali dan sesekali tertutup tubuh tinggi orang barat dengan _coat_ atau mantel. Tubuh kecilnya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang kemudian muncul lagi. Berulang hingga beberapa menit setelahnya.

Fatamorgana yang ada dihadapannya begitu nyata. Begitu terlihat nyata sampai-sampai Sehun berharap itu benar-benar Luhan yang berdiri memandangnya. Begitu nyata sampai rasa sakitnya juga sama. Menamparnya kalau itu hanya bayangan. Imajinasinya, harapannya.

Sehun yang berharap Luhan ada disana, membuat matanya menangkap siluet si mungil itu. Begitu nyata... seperti Luhan yang sesungguhnya.

Jika tidak ada Luhan yang sesungguhnya, setidaknya bayangan yang kemudian menguap juga tak apa. Sehun tersenyum ketika menunggu bayangan itu berpendar dan musnah. Walau bayangan Luhan tidak kunjung musnah dan justru semakin mendekat. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

Berdiri didepannya dan kemudian mendekapnya begitu erat. Begitu erat seakan tidak membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam dan kembali ke Korea.

"Sehun..."

Bayangan itu bahkan membuat gumaman namanya begitu nyata di telinganya. Begitu nyata, hingga membuat Sehun tidak ingin menyadari jika ini adalah bayangannya tentang Luhan.

Entah fatamorgana, ilusi, imajinasi atau apapun itu.. Sehun ingin ini lebih lama.

"Sehun." Lirih, "Sehun.. jangan pergi." Sehun tersenyum. Berharap dirinya sudah gila karena bicara dengan ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dia benar-benar gila saat—

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Jangan pergi. Kumohon.."

—kenapa ini begitu nyata.

.

TBC

.

Seriously, leon udah bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana. Udah bingung. Dan malah jadinya kenapa alay begini? Ya sebodo amat lah. Ga banyak percakapannya, dan lebih banyak narasinya. Pengen nonjolin angst feel-nya biar jatuhnya gagal. Maaf. TTTT

Dan yang terakhir bagian Sehun itu.. entah itu cuma khayalan Sehun atau beneran emang Luhan, ditunggu chapter depan. Insoloh itu chapter final. Entah angst ato happy ending, sekarep labilnya si leo ajalah entar gimana. X''DD /jedugh

Review seikhlasnya boleh.. *kedip najis*

21 Februari 2017

 _With Love,_

 _―DeathSugar_


	9. Chapter 8

_"Sehun..."_

 _Bayangan itu bahkan membuat gumaman namanya begitu nyata di telinganya. Begitu nyata, hingga membuat Sehun tidak ingin menyadari jika ini adalah bayangannya tentang Luhan._

 _Entah fatamorgana, ilusi, imajinasi atau apapun itu.. Sehun ingin ini lebih lama._

 _"Sehun." Lirih, "Sehun.. jangan pergi." Sehun tersenyum. Berharap dirinya sudah gila karena bicara dengan ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dia benar-benar gila saat—_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Jangan pergi. Kumohon.."_

 _—kenapa ini begitu nyata._

* * *

.

Unfaithful Love

.

 _Story belong to me_ , DeathSugar

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

"Sehun.."

Suara Luhan benar-benar lirih, tapi Sehun masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pelukan di tubuhnya makin erat seiring dengan ia merasakan bagian pundaknya basah karena air mata. Ya Tuhan.. ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan fatamorgana. Seseorang yang memeluknya adalah benar Luhan. Itu adalah Luhan-nya yang begitu mengisi hati dan pikirannya dengan harapan. Itu adalah Luhan yang ingin untuk dia bawa pulang kembali ke Korea Selatan. Kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali menjadi miliknya. Kembali menjadi rumah yang sesungghnya; tempat Sehun pulang dan bukan hanya sekedar persinggahan seperti yang Luhan pikirkan selama ini.

"Luhan." Suaranya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Terlalu bahagia dan itu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Hm.."

"Katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi."

Tidak ada jawaban, namun suatu yang mengerat di pinggangnya membuatnya yakin. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

Seseorang ada dalam pelukannya ini adalah Luhan. Benar-benar Luhan dan bukan fatamorgana atau ilusi seperti yang ia pikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan ada disini. Didekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Melepas pelukan yang Luhan berikan dan menatap sepasang kelereng rusa itu dalam, mencari kebenaran yang ia yakini kini. Mata itu memasungnya, membuat gerimis itu lagi dalam hatinya bersamaan dengan angin musim semi yang membawa bau bunga yang merekah mekar.

Sehun tak lagi mampu menahan dadanya yang membuncah. Menahan gelagat geli didalam perutnya dan menggelitik hatinya, meletupkan kebahagiaan baginya tatkala mata miliknya yang terpasung itu menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mengusap air mata Sehun yang meluncur jatuh menuruni pipi.

"Jangan menangis.. kau jelek." Ucap Luhan lirih masih dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. "Aku... aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun."

Sehun tidak peduli ketika banyak pasang mata biru yang menatap dia dan Luhan kali ini. Sehun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menghapus jarak antara dia dan Luhan selanjutnya. Menyatukan tautan bibir mereka lembut. Mengecup bibir dan mata Luhan bergantian. Begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan juga tersenyum dan Luhan yang mengalihkan tangannya dari pipi menuju leher Sehun. Mengalung disana dan membiarkan Sehun kali ini menciumnya dalam. Membiarkan Sehun memanggut bibir bawahnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor bagian dalamnya. Menari didalam sana dalam tarian klasik dan rumit hingga akhirnya memisahkan dengan satu hirupan napas.

Tautan saliva terhubung layaknya benang yang menautkan kembali kedua anak adam itu. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan yang basah karena saliva mereka. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Saling bergenggaman dan mengabaikan semua tatapan beberapa pasang mata biru itu.

Berjalan meninggalkan bandara dengan tautan jari yang erat. Tautan jari beradu dengan semilir angin kota Paris yang menyentuh keduanya. Sehun tidak membawa Luhan kembali bersamanya ke Korea, tapi Luhan menahannya disini. Dan itu juga jauh dari cukup baginya.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Menengadahkan kepalanya saat Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan lehernya, Luhan meloloskan satu desahannya. Mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya dibahu Sehun dengan erat. Sensasi lidah Sehun yang menyentuh lehernya mengantarkan geliat menuju tulang ekor.

Berada dalam gairah yang beradu dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah, keduanya benar-benar larut dalam setiap sentuhan kulit masing-masing.

"Ngh―Sehun" Satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat Sehun menggigit bagian tulang selangka dan menghisapnya dalam. Jilat, hisap dan kemudian gigit. Sehun melakukan itu berkali-kali hingga tanda kepemilikan miliknya tercetak hampir disekitar leher Luhan.

Jejak saliva lidahnya kemudian turun menuju dada dengan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk memilin puting kecoklatan itu. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan mata yang terpejam penuh nikmat. Sehun tersenyum saat matanya menemukan Luhan berada diujung gairahnya.

Bibirnya mulai meraup puting dan menghisap milik Luhan dengan tangan kirinya yang masih tetap memilin atau sesekali mencubit benda mungil itu. Lidah dan bibir Sehun bekerjasama dengan baik. Hisap, jilat dan gigit.

"Anhh.." Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menggigit puting miliknya. Membuatnya kemudian menarik helaian rambut Sehun kasar. "Shit.. jangan permainkan aku.."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Hm?" Sehun menyeringai. Menarik dirinya untuk kembali tegak dan itu membuat matanya bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa diwajah si mungil. Lucu sekali ketika Luhan merasa dipermainkan seperti ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, Sehun ambil kejantanan Luhan yang menegang itu dan membelainya lembut. Mencium ujung milik Luhan dan kemudian meraupnya.

"Sehunh―Ahh!" Luhan seperti tak lagi berpijak dibumi ketika Sehun menghisapnya begitu kuat. Membuat Luhan merasa dunia seperti terengut dalam sekian detik. Matanya memutar hingga memutih dengan tangan miliknya yang mencengkeram kain seprai dibawahnya dengan begitu kuat saat Sehun kembali menggulum kejantannya.

"Sehun.. Ahh.." Luhan mendesah panjang. Hangat rongga mulut Sehun membuatnya berada diatas awan. Matanya terpejam begitu nikmat dengan bibir yang menganga terbuka mengeluarkan desahan terus menerus. Memangil nama Sehun untuk meminta lebih.

Sehun menaikan lidahnya dalam tariak klasik penuh nafsu. Lidahnya meliuk melingkar pada kejantanan Luhan yang menegang sempurna. Meraup kejantanan itu maju dan mundur. Menjilat layaknya permen coklat lumer dan kembali menghisapnya dalam. Lidahnya kembali bermain di ujung kepala Luhan dan sesekali menggodanya. Mengelitik dibagian akses itu dengan cairan cum yang mulai untuk keluar.

"Sehunniehhh.." leher jenjangnya menengadah dengan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka dengan desahan yang meringsak keluar terus menerus. Miliknya dimanjakan dengan baik oleh Sehun. Tubuhnya bergerak dan nafasnya beberapa kali terhenti ditenggorokan saat Sehun menghisap miliknya kuat atau ketika gigi Sehun sengaja menggigit dan menekannya. Membuat gairahnya berada di ubun-ubun. Sehun semakin dalam meraupnya dengan tangannya yang memainkan _twinballs_ miliknya. Memijat _twinballs_ miliknya atau sesekali meremasnya kuat.

" _Oh fuck!_ " Rancau Luhan dengan umpatan saat perut bagian bawahnya mulai menegang dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memuncak panas. Kuluman Sehun makin kuat dan miliknya sudah mulai berdenyut. Luhan berada di puncaknya.

" _I'll cum.._ Sehunieh—Ahh" Luhan menggeliat, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kain seprai dibawahnya dan "Sehunnieh.. Akhh―" Luhan memuntahkan cairan precumnya di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai puas saat cairan hangat itu menyemubur di dalam mulutnya. Menyentuh indranya dan membuatnya merasakan rasa Luhan. Sehun teguk cairan itu hingga habis. Setelah ia selesai meneguk cairan precum milik Luhan dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan.

"Meludahlah.."

Tak ada pilihan lain saat itu. Luhan menuruti Sehun dan meludah diatas tangan Sehun. Mengernyit saat Sehun kemudian mengoleskan cairan saliva Luhan tadi di jari telunjuk dan tengah miliknya. Sehun masih memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis dan Luhan anggap itu sebuah seringaian saat itu.

Sehun posisikan dirinya diatara paha Luhan. Mengangkat paha kiri dan kanan Luhan bergantian dan meletakkannya diatas pundak bidangnya. Membuat Sehun dengan leluasa melihat bongkahan pantat milik Luhan. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya saat matanya bertemu dengan akses masuk itu. jari telunjuknya kemudian bermain disana. Memainkan disekitar akses masuk Luhan—mencoba untuk mempermainkan Luhan. Menikmati ekspresi wajah _horny_ Luhan saat itu. leher jenjang Luhan yang terus menegadah, menantang dengan bercak merah karyanya. Bibir mungilnya yang menganga dan kemudian jari telunjuk yang sudah ia olesi dengan saliva Luhan tadi dengan perlahan ia tusukkan ke akses masuk itu.

"Ankhh—Sehunhh—" Luhan kembali mengerang saat sesuatu yang asing itu masuk kedalam akses masuknya. Meringsuk masuk dengan sesekali bergerak zig-zag. Membuat gelayar gairahnya kembali memuncak. Miliknya sudah kembali setengah tegang hanya dengan sentuhan Sehun didalam dirinya. "Aku mau kau Sehun..." rengeknya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, sengaja mengabaikan Luhan yang kembali merengek dan mengerang saat Sehun kembali menambah jarinya masuk. Dua jari sekaligus. Jari tengah dan jari manisnya menusuk masuk, meliuk tak beraturan membentur dinding dalam Luhan dan mencari _sweetspot_ si mungil itu. Luhan sudah beberapa kali mendesah, mengerang dengan begitu khitmat, dengan tangannya yang kini mulai menjamah tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya mulai bermain dengan jemari lentiknya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menjilat jari telunjuknya dan meloloskan nama Sehun beberapa kali. Luhan ingin Sehun segera.

" _Fuck me now! Oh Sehun.. Fuck me now_ —nkh—ahh.."

Satu seringaian dan kemudian Sehun menarik jarinya keluar. Menikmati wajah kecewa Luhan yang ingin segera dituntaskan. Sehun majukan dirinya, menyamakan wajahnya dengan pusar Luhan dan mencium dibagian itu. menjilat area pusar Luhan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengocok kejantanannya dan kemudian menusuk Luhan dengan sekali tusukan.

 _"Fuck!"_ umpat Luhan saat merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah. Sehun menusuknya tanpa aba-aba dan itu membuat Luhan tidak siap, sejujurnya. _"Fuck you,_ Oh Sehun..." rengeknya dengan satu lelehan air mata yang jatuh turun. "Itu sakit!"

"Maafkan aku.. ini hanya sebentar.." lirih Sehun yang kini telah berada diatas Luhan; menaunginya dengan tubuhnya. Menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya yang mengusap helain rambut yang basah itu. mencium ucuk kepala Luhan yang kemudian turun menuju kedua mata Luhan yang terpejam dan kemudian ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir mungil yang basah itu. menghujani dengan ciuman kecil atau sesekali gigitan dibagian bibir bawah. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, sepasang kelereng coklat jernih itu terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan bibir Sehun yang terus mencuri ciuman darinya. Luhan mengusap sisi wajah Sehun, dan membawanya untuk satu ciuman dalam.

"Bergeraklah.." ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali meraup bibir itu. melesakkan lidahnya masuk bersamaan tubuh Luhan yang terayun keatas dan kebawah bersamaan dengan tusukannya dibawah sana. Menahan desahan dan menciptakan erangan keduanya saat dinding dalam Luhan mencengkeram miliknya kuat dan Sehun yang menusuk tepat di prostat Luhan. Luhan terpejam dengan tangan yang semakin kuat mencengkeram helaian surai hitam milik Sehun. Mendesah dibalik erangan yang terbungkam oleh ciuman bibir yang menyatu dengan lidah mereka yang bertaut satu.

Menyatukan diri mereka dengan satu lenguhan panjang dengan sinar bulan yang mencuri masuk menerobos celah korden jendela. Mereka bersatu malam itu. bersatu setelah mereka pernah terpisah. Kini mereka kembali bersama. Kembali menjadi Luhan yang sempurna jika bersama Sehun dan Sehun yang sempurna dengan Luhan sebagai rumahnya.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

Mendapati kamar apartemen sepi setelah pulang bekerja sebenarnya bukan yang Luhan inginkan. Jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima sore hari hari. Dan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi membuatnya mengernyit heran. Luhan yakin jika Sehun sudah pulang bekerja, karena ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan itu berarti _Weekend_. Dan kantor tempat Sehun bekerja sebagai seorang editor majalah tidak sekejam itu untuk membiarkan karyawannya tersiksa di saat _weekend_ seperti ini dengan tumpukan _deadline_. Ini bukan akhir bulan, lagian. Dan Sehun tidak memberitahunya jika ia tengah sibuk dengan majalah yang harus cetak.

Mendesah pelan ketika ia melepas sepatunya dan kemudian menyalakan lampu. apartemennya benar-benar sepi, dan Luhan tidak menyukai itu. langkah kakinya membawanya menuju dapur, membuka lemari es itu dan menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas dan meneguknya. Pikiran Luhan masih menerawang tentang dimana Sehun berada. Luhan sudah biasa pulang lebih dulu, karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang staff di Firma Hukum memiliki jadwal kerja lebih rutin daripada Sehun (kecuali jika Luhan menangani kasus hukum yang rumit dan tumpukan laporan pada bosnya yang menggunung).

Ini sudah enam tahun setelah kejadian itu, dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Awalnya sulit bagi keduanya—terutama Sehun yang harus belajar bahasa prancis—dan menyesuaikan diri. Kembali kuliah dengan bekerja paruh waktu, sebelum akhirnya keluarga Sehun menyerah dan membiarkan anak mereka meneruskan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Merogoh ponsel miliknya, mengecek pesan yang mungkin Sehun kirimkan, walau hasilnya nihil. Mungkin Luhan harus menelpon kekasihnya itu, walau berujung dengan ponsel Sehun yang tidak aktif dan itu membuat Luhan khawatir, sejujurnya. Memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing ketika memikirkan Sehun—Luhan merasa dirinya cenderung posesif akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat mereka kadang sering bertengkar. Pekerjaan Sehun sebagai seorang editor majalah fashion kadang memungkinkan Sehun bertemu dengan para model cantik. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Lagian Sehun memang kekasihnya. Walau Luhan akui jika bayang-bayang masa lalu—ketika Sehun curang dulu; mencurangi Soo In dengan dirinya—sering menghantuinya. Seseorang yang pernah curang mungkin akan mengulanginya lagi, dan Luhan takut itu terjadi.

Astaga, apa yang baru saja Luhan pikirkan? Tidak seharusnya dia meragukan Sehun yang ia cintai. Tidak. Sehun mencintainya dan Luhan harusnya percaya itu. dan sepertinya Luhan memang harus mandi, membuang keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya serta bau tumpukan kertas dan tinta ditubuhnya bersamaan dengan tumpukan pikiran _absurd_ nya pada Sehun.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi tepat saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengalung di lehernya. Beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju kearah pintu dan kemudian membukanya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Luhan tersenyum saat melihat pria dengan brewok tipis dan kelereng abu-abu berdiri didepannya. Luhan tidak mengenalnya, dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kau Luhan?" Luhan menganggkuk sebagai jawaban, "Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku. Dia menunggumu di Sungai Seine." Dan orang itu pergi kemudian setelah menyerahkan satu tangkai anggrek merah dengan sebuah kertas berwarna merah darah ditangkainya.

 ** _Je ne suis pas fleur d'orchidée, qui sont en mesure d'attirer les papillons._**

 _(aku mungkin memang bukan bunga angrek yang indah yang menarik kupu-kupu untuk datang.)_

Luhan tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Mengambil nafas berat dan berlari kedalam kamar. Mencari baju yang terbaik untuknya malam ini. Luhan harus bergegas segera!

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya setelah sebelumnya mengunci mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Kaki rampingnya kemudian melangkah menemui seorang yang mengirimkan satu tangkai angrek merah untuknya itu. senyumnya mengembang penuh, saat kilauan lampu kota yang terpantul oleh riak aliran sungai Seine. Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi dataran di pinggiran Sungai Seine, namun tidak menemukan sosok Sehun dimanapun. Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan masih tetap sama; ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Sehun.. kau dimana.." lirihnya. Kemudian pikiran-pikiran anehnya kembali merongsok masuk. Apa Sehun kembali karena Luhan terlalu lama? Ini masih pukul tujuh.

"Luhan, _is that you_?"

Luhan menengok saat indranya mendengar suara berat yang kemudian membuatnya melonggo. Itu adalah Kris dengan Yixing—pasangan pengantin baru yang baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yan lalu. Mungkinkah mereka bulan madu?

"Kris? Yixing? Kalian disini?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum dengan satu lesung pipit yang manis dan Kris yang masih merangkul pundak Yixing posesif. Mereka manis sekali, batin Luhan.

"Ya. Kami memutuskan bulan madu disini. Kemarin baru sampai kesini." Jawab Kris. "Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak bersama Sehun?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Aku sedang mencarinya saat ini." Luhan memberengut lucu, "Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun."

Yixing menatap Luhan iba. "Lu-ge.. aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kata Yixing dan merogoh saku coat warna krem miliknya, "Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku tadi. Dia bilang ini untukmu."

Yixing menyerahkan kota berukuran 7 x 10 cm itu pada Luhan. "Bukalah, Lu-ge."

Luhan mengernyit semakin heran ketika ia melihat replika bangunan itu. replika Arc de Triomphe. Salah satu ikon kota Paris, sebuah gerbang kemenangan yang merupakan sebuah monumen terpopuler berbentuk gapura untuk memperingati kemenangan Napoleon. Dan itu berada di tengah bundaran Place charlies de Gulle, diujung barat jalan Champs-Elysees. Luhan mendesah saat membaca isi pesan di kertas berwarna maroon itu.

 ** _Je ne suis pas non plus un fort fort et majestueux de toujours être en mesure de vous protéger._**

 _(aku juga bukan benteng kokoh dan megah untuk selalu bisa melindungimu.)_

"Apa dia mencoba mempermainkanku?! Kalian bersekongkol dengannya?!"

Kris mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Luhan." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum. Mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Yixing dan beranjak dari sana.

"Lu-ge, fighting. Dia menunggumu sudah lama sekali!" bisik Lay sebelum benar-benar menjauh.

Luhan mengerang frustasi, mengacak rambutnya dan kembali ia berlari dari pinggiran ke parkiran mobilnya dan memacu kendaraan beroda empat yang ia beli setelah menabung hampir dua tahun itu. Berharap setelah sampai disana, dia akan menemukan Sehun dan memukul kekasihnya itu.

Walau itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena ketika Luhan sampai disana.. dia justru menemukan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah memanggut bibir dalam penuh gairah.

"Luhaeeen~" seru Baekhyun centil saat mengatakan itu. memeluk Luhan untuk rasa rindu karena hampir dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu. "Aku merinduka—"

"Katakan dimana Oh Sehun sekarang!" Murkanya.

Astaga, Luhan sudah sampai diujung batas kesabarannya. Sehun memainkan kesabarannya dan tidak seharusnya Luhan melakukan ini. Bagaimapun, seharusnya Luhan yang membuat Sehun pontang panting seperti ini. Ini sudah pukul delapan lebih, dan Luhan tidak untuk bersabar lebih jauh.

"Katakan dimana Oh Sehun sekarang Byun Baekhyun!"

Nyengir, Baekhyun melirik kearah pria tinggi disampingnya itu dan yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Dia menitipkan ini padaku." Dan menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk Menara Eiffel dengan kertas berwarna merah cerah ditangan Luhan.

 ** _Je ne suis probablement pas aussi belle que la Tour Eiffel est un témoin silencieux des millions d'amour entrelacées._**

 _(aku mungkin tak seindah menara eiffel yang menjadi saksi bisu jutaan cinta terajut.)_

"Oh Sehun!"

* * *

.

* * *

Mendapatkan senyuman cerah saat matanya menemukan Sehun ditengah kerumunan para rambut pirang dan mata biru dan abu-abu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat Luhan luluh. Suaranya masih menderu dan terengah. Luhan lelah, kakinya lelah berlari dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri memandangnya dengan tampan membuat amarahnya mendidih.

"Kau!" ucap Luhan dan menendang betis Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun mengerang sakit dengan cengiran polos diwajahnya. "Kau membuatku pontang-panting! Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu!" dan kemudian Luhan menempatkan dirinya didalam dada bidang Sehun. Menyadarkan peluhnya disana, dan membiarkan Sehun mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Itu membuatnya merasa rasa lelah di tubuhnya serta kakinya yang pegal sedikit menguap. "Kau bersekutu dengan mereka. Aku membencimu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang terbenam didadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Iya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Hening menguasai mereka. Membiakan angin musim gugur kota Paris menyentuh mereka.

"Lu.." Sehun bergumam pelan dan melepas pelukan Luhan untuknya. Tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan menatapnya penuh tanya saat dia kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dengan lutut kanannya sebagai tumpuan. Mengambil tangan Luhan dan memasung matanya tepat kearah tatapan kelereng rusa coklat jernih itu.

 ** _Je ne suis pas un grand poète avec de belles paroles._**

 _(aku bukan penyair hebat dengan kata-katanya yang indah.)_

 ** _Je suis juste un homme rempli de gribouillages d'encre noire._**

 _(aku hanya seorang yang penuh dengan coretan tinta hitam.)_

 ** _Je ne peux pas être un prince dans un conte de fées avec un cheval blanc._**

 _(aku juga tak bisa menjadi pangeran dalam negeri dongeng dengan kuda putihnya.)_

Sehun mulai membuka bibirnya. Melafalkan satu per satu kata-kata bak mantra yang membuat Luhan kehilangan nafasnya beberapa detik. Membuat pipinya memanas karena tekanan darahnya yang mendadak naik ke pipi. Tautan tangannya semakin mengerat di tangan Luhan, mata sekelam malamnya masih memasung Luhan, membuat Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa pengunjung yang menatap mereka berdua.

 ** _moi… avec tous mes lacunes.._**

 _(aku dengan segala kekuranganku.)_

 ** _moi… avec tous mes infirmité._** ** _.._**

 _(aku dengan segala kelemahanku.)_

Seketika bayangan masa lalu itu menyeruak masuk didalam dadanya. Sehun yang dulu, dan kemudian kebodohan mereka berdua, pikiran kolot, dosa dan juga kecurangan Sehun dulu bersama dengannya mengalir layaknya roll fim. Membuat Luhan sadar jika dia tidaklah putih. Dia sama seperti Sehun. Seseorang yang penuh tinta hitam.

 ** _Lu_** ** _, être mon excès dans mes lacunes._**

 _(_ _Lu_ _, jadilah kelebihanku dalam kekuranganku. )_

 ** _tu es m'appartient, toujours m'appartiens._**

 _(you're mine always gonna be mine.)_

Ya, Sehun seharusnya tahu jika Luhan adalah miliknya. Sejak awal dan sampai detik ini. Sampai hembusan nafasnya yang kini mulai tercekat ditenggorongakn dengan mata yang mulai memanas. Dadanya sesak, tapi bukan karena kesedihan. Luhan hanya terlalu bahagia.

 ** _être un ange sans ailes pour mon petit ange._**

 _(jadilah malaikat tanpa sayap untuk malaikat malaikat kecilku nanti.)_

 ** _faire de moi un démon qui obtiennent morceau du ciel._**

 _(jadikan aku setan yang mendapat bagian dari surga.)_

Tidak, Sehun salah. Luhan tidaklah seorang malaikat dan tidak akan menjadi malaikat untuk malaikat kecil Sehun nanti. Dia seseorang yang menjerat Sehun dalam lembah dosa. Menentang takdir, menentang kodrat. Menentang perintah Tuhan dengan ikatan bernama cinta. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli dengan itu. satu buliran air matanya jatuh turun menyentuh dagu yang kemudian mendarat di jari Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. Luhan tidak perduli dengan itu, karena bagi Luhan jatuh dalam neraka tidaklah apa asal dia melalui siksaan itu dengan Sehun.

Luhan percaya, cinta tidaklah pernah salah. Cinta akan salah jika mengenal gender, ras, keyakinan dan kasta.

Yang terpenting bagi Luhan adalah... Sehun mencintainya dan juga sebaliknya. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Dan itu tidak berubah.

 ** _être la partie de ma vie aujourd'hui, demain, et pour toujours._**

 _(jadilah pendamping hidupku, hari ini, esok dan selamanya.)_

 ** _Will you marry me, My deer?_**

Dan ketika Sehun membuka kotak merah—yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari saku coat panjang miliknya—dan membuat buliran kristal milik Luhan kembali jatuh. Jatuh turun semakin deras. Sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil diatasnya yang mengkilat saat tersenyuh sinar lampu menara Eiffel.

" _Just say, 'Yes'_." Lanjut Sehun kemudian. Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil nafas dalam dan kemudian mengangguk. _"Yes, I Will! I will."_

Dan senyum Sehun merekah sempurna. Memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati layaknya Luhan adalah boneka porselen mahal hasi karya seorang seniman hebat. Setelah itu Sehun kembali berdiri, tersenyum dan kemudian menekan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Mencuri satu ciuman panas dengan tarian lidah didalamnya. Menyesap saliva masing-masing. Mengabaikan tatapan semua orang yang ada disana, tersenyum ketika dua anak adam itu akhirnya bersatu. Termasuk Kris dan Yixing serta pasangan antik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sehun dan Luhan untuk bersatu. Begitu berat dan kini mereka menautkan cinta itu menuju ikatan yang sakral.

Tidak perduli itu salah atau benar. Cinta tidak pernah salah. Tergantung bagaimana manusia melihatnya. Melihatnya dalam hitam dan putih atau warna-warni. Dan Sehun bersama Luhan melihat cinta itu dalam warna hitam dan putih bukan warna-warni. Baik warna apapun itu, biarkan mereka yang melihatnya dan tahu apa yang ada didalamnya. Biarkan orang lain menerka dengan perasaan dan hubungan mereka. Menggoda keingintahuan bersamaan cercaan tentang mereka.

Karena Sehun dan Luhan percaya cinta tidak pernah salah. Dan cinta mereka juga tidak salah. Cinta mereka benar walau jalan yang mereka ambil menentang.

Tapi siapa peduli ?

* * *

.

.

UNFAITHFUL LOVE

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfic abal ini. Leon tahu ff-nya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Endingnya mau dibikin fluff malah jatuhnya ngilani. Mohon maaf jika ada bahasa prancisnya yang salah, karena Leon bukan anak sastra prancis. Leon Cuma manusia delusional yang suka deluluin HunHan /ditoyor/ silakan kalau mau koreksi ntar aku revisi. Moehehe.. maaf juga NC-nya yang biasa sajah. X''DDD aku ga bisa bikin scene NC abisan. TTTT

Silakan reviewnya seikhlasnya. Ga maksa. :'3 eike bukan spesialis ff fluff, jadi ya... mohon maaf kalau endingnya bener-bener ga memuskan. :''3

Sampai bertemu di ff lainnya~

Ps : untuk ff chapter 6 sebelum revisi bisa cek disini : / deer-candysugar . tumblr post / 136435857724 / unfaithful-love-6-unpost

20 Maret 2016

 _With Love,_

 _—DeathSugar_


End file.
